Merry Bonesmas
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Parker is not happy about Hannah taking Christmas away from he and his dad. Very upset, he runs away to Brennan's. He soon enlists help of a lovely artist known as Angela Montenegro to help him push his father and his favorite Anthropologist together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"But Daddddd, we always spend Christmas together, just you and me!" Parker Booth looked up at his father with a disappointed face. "I know buddy, but, now we have Hannah to add to the fun! You like Hannah, don't you?" Seeley Booth knelt down and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Parker simply shrugged as he averted his eyes to ground. "I guess…She's always here, now. I never get to be with just you." The boy looked back at Booth through shielded eyes, his face contorted as he tried not to cry. He was a big kid, big kids didn't cry. Normally Hannah being around wouldn't upset him this much, but Christmas had always been his and his father's holiday since he could remember. Booth sighed and stared at his son for a moment. "I know Christmas is our thing, but you're just going to have to get used to Hannah being with us too. Look, it'll still be ours. Nothing's really changed…" He tried to give the boy a reassuring smile, but it quickly faded as Parker just dropped his head. "Yeah…except now there's a dumb girl who ruins it. I wish I could have gone with mom and Mr. Fantastic, now." "Hey, don't talk about Hannah like that. She's practically family. You shouldn't talk about anyone like that, and what did I say about calling you're mother's boyfriend that?" Booth spoke sternly, trying to keep his patience. He was getting frustrated. Parker sighed and simply nodded, making his way to the couch and reaching for the remote. Booth shook his head, still slightly agitated that Parker was being so difficult. He stood up now and walked toward the kitchen. He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice when he heard the door knob turning. Booth wasn't surprised to see Hannah come through the door. She smiled as she saw the two Booth boys, shutting the door behind her and setting her keys on the counter. "Hey Parks, Seeley!" She began walking toward Booth, as he met her with open arms. Parker rolled his eyes as the two of them kissed briefly, but then turned his attention to the TV. _I never get time with dad anymore. He's always with Hannah. Girls are stupid, anyway…Well, except Bones. I mean she knows like everything_! Parker stared blankly at the TV, though he wasn't paying attention, he was deep in thought, as deep as a 10 year old could be, anyway.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch with Parker and I'll cook us some dinner." Booth flashed Hannah a smile and kissed her forehead. "Hmmm, alright. What are you making?" She looked up, smirking. She obviously knew the answer to that question, but couldn't help herself from asking. Booth replied, "My famous mac and cheese of course." Hannah laughed softly, shaking her head as she turned to go have a seat next to Parker. Booth grinned, watching her for a moment before he turned and began to get out the necessary ingredients for dinner. As Hannah sat down next to Parker, he scooted closer to the opposite side of the couch, not bringing his eyes away from the television. This did not go un-noticed by Hannah. Although she was not great with kids, she always made an effort to try and connect with Parker whenever she could. Her brows furrowed slightly as she looked at Parker with a bit of concern. "You okay, Parks?" She went to touch his shoulder, but he just flinched, his eyes still glued to the TV. He chose to ignore her. Hannah could see that Parker was obviously very upset. She had never seen such a look of anger and sadness on his face before, but then again she didn't see Parker much. Hannah tried to think of something to say to the boy, but she had no idea how to deal with this. "Parks? What's wrong?" She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping to get an answer and be able to fix it. Parker was quiet for a moment before he finally turned to face her, opening his mouth to speak. "Why do you always have to be around? You're always stealing my dad. We never do anything fun anymore, because he's with you. I-I just with you'd go away!" The boy blurted out. Hannah sat there, speechless. His words made her heart sink to her stomach. Booth had already gently grabbed Parker's hand and pulled him up. Setting his hands on the boy's shoulders, he lead them into Booth's room as he began whispering things in Parker's ear so that Hannah couldn't hear. Once Booth and Parker we're far enough away from Hannah, he looked down at his son with an angry face. "Parker, I don't know who you think you are to talk to Hannah like that. I'm very disappointed in you. That was extremely rude and hurtful." Booth tried to keep calm. He knew this was going to be hard for the boy to accept, but he didn't expect it to be this bad. Parker just kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry, It just came out. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." His voice was low as he did his best to ignore his father's eyes. "You're going to apologize to her and tell her you didn't mean it." Booth was speaking sternly, but wasn't yelling. He always swore he'd never be like his own father, always yelling and hitting. But he was a drunk. Parker shook his head. "I wont." Booth clenched his jaw a moment, trying to keep his composure. "Excuse me?" His voice had risen slightly. Parker crossed his arms. "I wont apologize, and I wont tell her I didn't mean it, cause I did. She's taken you away from me." He looked up now, anticipating his father's reaction. Booth shook his head, breathing hard in anger. "Well then you can sit here and think about what you did, until you decide to come out and apologize." With that, Booth slammed the door behind him. Parker was so angry now he felt like he would explode. After a little bit of frustrated tears and punching pillows, Parker decided that if he only wanted to be with Hannah, then he wouldn't keep getting in the way. "Fine, if you don't wanna be with me, than I'll leave." he thought aloud, as he looked through his dad's drawers until he found what he was looking for: His father's wallet. Grabbing 20 dollars out of it, he shoved it in his pocket and looked around, trying to think of a way to sneak out. His eyes landed on the window and he slowly moved toward it. That was it, he'd use the fire escape to get out.

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat on the couch in her living room, staring at the screen of her laptop. She had been trying to work on her next book for days now, but things weren't going well. She couldn't focus, and not only that, but she kept getting interrupted. It was getting very old, very fast. She heaved a tired sigh and groaned as her head fell back against the back of the couch in annoyance. "I don't understand why I'm having so much trouble. I've never had any problems in the past." She was talking aloud to no one in particular, of course. As she closed her eyes, she heard a knock on the door. The doctor's brow's furrowed as she set the laptop on the coffee table in front of her. _I wonder who that could be, I'm not expecting anyone. Perhaps it's Booth_… She tried not to smile at that last thought, but it couldn't help but spread across her delicate features. Looking through the peephole, She didn't see anyone. _That's strange. Maybe he left thinking I wasn't home_. she opened the door anyway, almost tripping over the little person in front of her. She was half right, it was a Booth, just not the one she was expecting. Regaining her balance and holding onto the doorframe, she turned her head to the side like a dog often does in confusion. "Parker? What are you doing here, where's Booth?" She took the time to look over the little boy she had come to love, though she wouldn't admit that to herself. Parker looked up with sad eyes, but then anger flashed over them. "I don't know and I don't care." He grumbled, breezing past Brennan and taking a seat on her couch. Brennan, still stunned, shut the door and locked it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brennan took a seat next to her Partner's son and brought her legs up so that she could sit criss cross applesauce, as she tried to figure out how to approach the situation. "Parker, where's Booth, does he even know that you're here? How did you even get here?" She watched Parker intently as she waited for an answer. The boy looked up at her with the saddest face and her heart felt like it was melting. "Parker, what's wrong? What's going on?" Parker heaved a sigh and sniffled.

"I ran away, I took some money and I got a taxi to take me here. I didn't know where else to go, cause mom is out of town with her boyfriend, and you were the only person I could think of…Plus, I memorized your address." He smiled a little at the last part. Brennan had no idea how to react to this. She felt the overwhelming need to hug him, but she didn't. "I can't believe you climbed out of a window and went out alone. You could have been hurt, Parker or worse. Booth is going to be so angry." She watched as the boy winced at her last sentence. "You aren't even in a jacket. It's freezing outside, you could get sick." Brennan rambled on until Parker grabbed her arm and said, "Bones, you gotta let me stay with you. Dad barely notices me. Hannah ruined Christmas! Christmas is just mine and dad's thing." Parker looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with them, trying to occupy himself to keep from crying again. Brennan sighed. "I'm sure your dad is trying his best, Parker. You can't just stay here, I have to finish my novel. I was thinking of going somewhere secluded, like a cabin in the woods to help me focus and clear my head. You would be very bored."

Parker shook his head. "No I wont! It sounds fun! Please let me come, Bonesss, pleaseeee!" He gave her the best puppy dog face he could muster up and pouted. Brennan couldn't resist that face, it tugged at her heartstrings. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think. "Alright, but I have to call Booth and let him know you're okay. He must be worried sick about you. And you know you can't stay with me unless he says so."

Parker's face went from happy to angry as he listened to Brennan. "I don't wanna talk to him and he'll have to drag me out." He pouted and Brennan couldn't help but think he looked adorable. And then she suddenly began to wonder when she ever thought any kid was adorable…Well, it was Parker and he was the only kid she had ever gotten along with, really. "Alright, Parker." She simply said, patting his back before she got up to grab her cell phone.

Hannah continued to pack what little she had as she ignored Booth's protests. "Seeley, it's very clear that I'm getting in the way of yours and Parker's time together. I wont do that. You and Parker can spend Christmas together. I wont ruin your fun." Hannah pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and threw her little duffle bag over her shoulder.

"But Hann-" Booth was cut off. "I'm sorry, Seeley. I've still got the offer to go on that trip to get another interview with the president. I'll take that, now. Tell Parker I said I'm sorry, and I wont take up so much of your time. I should have realized it was too soon to spend the holidays with you and Parks. Bye, Seeley. You and Parker have a good time." Hanna smiled and pressed her hand to Booth's cheek before turning to exit out of the apartment.

_Booth stood there in silence. I could have stopped her. Why didn't I stop her? Maybe I didn't really want her here in the first place…What am I saying? Of course I did_. Booth was deep in thought when he realized he'd better go talk with Parker. He felt like he was too harsh on him. It was so rare he was ever angry with the boy, that he wasn't used to being the bad guy. With a heavy sigh, Booth slowly opened the door, letting his eyes search the room. "Parks?" Silence. He then noticed the window open and now all the color in his face vanished. He was in panic mode, now.

Booth hurried out of the room, grabbing his jacket and searching furiously for his keys. "Damnit, where are my keys!" He was pulling things out all over the place, until he realized they we're in his jacket pocket. With a frustrated sigh, he headed for the door, only to stop briefly as his phone went off. He picked it up and slammed the door behind him. "Booth, this better be important." He said harshly, walking briskly down the hall.

"Booth, it's me…I've go-" Brennan was cut off as Booth stopped walking and began rambling to Brennan about Parker.

"He's not here, the window was open. What if someone took him?"

"Booth…"

"Or what if he's hurt somewhere or lost."

"Booth…."

"I'm panicking here, Bones. I shouldn't ha-"

"BOOTH!" Brennan interrupted him, having to raise her voice to gain his attention.

"What, Bones? Don't you understand that Parker is missing!" Booth raised his own voice, getting angry that she didn't seem to care. "If you would shut up and let me talk, I would be able to tell you that Parker is fine." Brennan's voice lowered and she listened to the sudden silence. "What? I don't understand." Booth finally spoke. Brennan sighed, and replied, "He's fine. He's here with me. He doesn't want to talk to you, what'd you do to him?" There was a hint of anger in her voice, but it quickly faded. Booth heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "I didn't do anything, I want to talk to him." Booth leaned against the wall of the apartment complex and ran a hand through his hair.

"Parker, your father says he wants to speak with you." Brennan was facing the boy and holding the phone away from her mouth. Parker shook his head. "No. I don't wanna talk to him." He crossed his arms and put on an angry face which really just looked like a pout. "He seems very sure that he does not wish to speak to you, Booth." Brennan replied, slowly crossing her living room. "Bones, he's a 10 year old, I'm his dad. He shouldn't be disrespecting me." Booth was getting more agitated and angry by the second. "Well, Booth. You must have done something bad to upset him, I've never seen him with so much pent up emotion. He wants to stay with me for a while, is that alright?" Brennan now took a seat beside Parker, who looked at her eagerly, hoping that his father would allow him to stay with her.

Booth was silent, trying to regain his composure. "Fine, maybe he just needs to cool down. Maybe I was too harsh with him. Tell him I'm sorry, and you better take care of him, Bones." Brennan snorted, and narrowed her eyes. "Booth, I am fully capable of taking care of a child. Besides, Parker and I get along very well and I assure you, that nothing will happen to him." Booth chuckled a little at her response, Never tell Bones she can't do something. "Alright, Bones. Good luck with that, then." He grinned, wishing he could watch Bones attempt to handle an energetic 10 year old boy. Sure, Bones had spent plenty of time with both Booth boys, but she had never been alone with him for long periods of time. "Call me if you two need anything, And let me know when he's calmed down. I really want to talk to him. Have funnnn." Booth laughed a little as he spoke the last sentence in a tone that meant "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Brennan squinted as she tried to figure out what was so funny. "Okay, Booth. We will have fun. I will tell Parker and call to check in soon. Goodbye." And with that, Brennan snapped her cell shut.

Chapter 3

Parker walked in tow with Brennan as they stepped into the lab. "Hey, Bones…I thought we we're going to that cabin place?" The boy looked up with hopeful eyes. Brennan smiled lightly as she walked and talked. "We are, I just forgot I owe a student a term paper." "Oh, okay." He lost all attention in where they were going to look around the lab. He always loved it here. There we're so many cool things to look at. He stopped until Brennan called him to follow her into her office. Parker sat on the couch and looked around, swinging his feet a bit. "Bren, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in." A voice said from the doorway. "Hello, Angela. Yes, that is true. I am not going to be working today. I'm only here until my grad student comes to pick up his paper." She said as she began searching through papers. Angela nodded and then took her gaze to Parker. "Heyyy, baby booth!" She said in a high pitched tone. Parker grinned and looked up at her. "Hi, Ms. Angela." Angela tousled his hair and then looked at Brennan. "So, what's with Baby Booth?" she said in a low tone as she walked toward Brennan's desk. "Oh, well I'm keeping him for a little bit. He's extremely mad at Booth. He's upset that his father ruined Christmas by bringing Hannah in." She whispered back, glancing over at Parker to see him looking at one of her Anthropology magazines. The look on Angela's face was priceless. She pursed her lips trying not to laugh, but it came out anyway. "Angela, I don't find that funny!" She barked, standing up now. "Parker was very upset, and you find the situation humorous? I don't see the logic there." She was ready to yell louder at Angela, but she didn't want Parker upset. Angela shook her head, calming down. "No, no. Not that. I find that so sad. I was laughing at the fact that YOU are going to be alone with a 10 year old." She began laughing again, tears coming down now. Brennan's brows furrowed and she snorted. "Why is that humorous? Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of him? I watched Andy!" Angela forced herself to calm down as Parker heard the laughing. "What's so funny?" He grinned and continued to swing his feet. "N-Nothing, Angela is just being unintelligent at the moment." Brennan replied, still an annoyed look on her face. "Sweetie, Andy was just a baby…Parker is a 10 year old, active hyper little boy…" She was back to talking in a low voice. She watched Brennan's facial expression change from annoyed to confused, she could see her brain begin to do what it did best: Compartmentalize. She was silent for the longest time, until Angela spoke. "Hey, sweetie…You look like you just watched two girls and one cup." Angela grimaced and made a face at the thought. "I don't know what that means, but I'm beginning to see your logic. Parker is quite an active child. But, it's nothing I can't handle." She said a little smugly. Angela was about to speak when a young awkward looking boy stepped in. "Excuse me, Dr. Brennan? I'm sorry to bother you but, I'm here to pick up my paper?" The boy hesitantly stepped in slowly. It was obvious he was very intimidated by her. "Robby, yes and I'd also like to discuss you're horrible grade." She said bluntly. "Uhhh, I'll watch baby Booth till you're done." Angela motioned Parker and held out her hand, Parker grabbed it and they stepped out the office, shutting the door behind him.

Angela led him into her office and took a seat at her desk, searching for her sketch pad and color pencils. "Ms. Angela, uhm…can I ask you a question?" Parker looked at her hesitantly and rocked back and fourth on his heels. His face looked as though he was in trouble, and trying not to get caught. "Sure, Sweetie." She stood up with her sketch pad and box of pencils to have a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Parker took a deep breath and was silent for a moment, his face contorted. Angela could see he was losing his nerve for whatever question he had. "You can talk to me, sweetie." She gave him a reassuring smile and clasped her hands. "Do you think Dad and Bones could get together? You know, sex each other up?" Parker looked down at his hands nervously. Angela, was trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh, Baby Booth…I've been down that road, and to be honest I don't know. Why do you ask?" Angela gave him an attentive look. "Well, I know they like, like each other. Cause sometimes, when we're all together…They'll suddenly look at each other for the longest time. They look like hungry lions about to attack it's prey. Plus…" He sighed and continued. "I like her. She knows like everything, and she's not Hannah." He frowned at the woman's name. Angela smiled softly at the boy and pat his back. "What's wrong with Hannah?" She asked hesitantly. Parker began to wiggle his foot nervously. "Hannah's okay, I guess…But, she hogs dad, and they kinda just ignore me and we never do anything fun. Now she's ruined Christmas." He took a breath before continuing. "When I'm with dad and Bones, It's always fun. We laugh, and do stuff together and I'm not left out." He looked down with a sad face that made Angela's heart ach. "Aww, Sweetie. I'm sure Hannah tries. But, If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Love finds you when you're not even expecting it…Though Brennan and Booth haven't found it, stubborn, stubborn people. They need help realizing their feelings." Angela smiled tenderly as she continued. "They love each other, and once they quit ignoring their feelings, it'll happen. But only if it's meant to be." She stood up and handed the sketch pad to him, noticing the devious look on his face. _Oh God…He's going to 'help them' I shouldn't talk so much…Although, this could work. I'm such a genius_. Angela's lips quirked into the same devious smile on Parker's face. While waiting for Brennan to finish up. Parker drew pictures for Angela, mostly dinosaurs and race cars and she secretly kept them to remember.

Brennan sighed as she stepped in Angela's office. "He started to cry…I don't understand why half of my students start to cry when I correct them on their work." She thought about it for a moment and walked toward Angela's desk. "Maybe you shouldn't be so…harsh." Angela rolled her eyes and grinned. Brennan was always completely honest, and never sugar coated anything. "I was not harsh, I was merely explaining that if he wanted to be successful, you have to give 150 percent in your work, not crap…" She rubbed her temples a moment obviously annoyed and stressed. Angela chuckled softly. "Baby Booth and I had an interesting conversation…" "Oh? What about?" she mused, a curious look on her face. "He wanted to know if you and Booth would get together and sex up." She couldn't help but laugh. Brennan's cheeks turned three shades of red. "I hope you told him no." She snapped, flustered. Angela grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh…Yeah, sure." Brennan gave her a stern look, knowing Angela was lying. "We better get going before Angela fills your head with inappropriate subjects." She was staring at Angela, holding out her hand for Parker. Angela, on the other hand was smiling broadly. "Bye baby Booth, have Fun with Bones!" She gave him a real smile and watched as they both walked out. Parker looked confused at Brennan's statement but he said nothing and waved to Angela, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Parker walked in tow with Brennan as they stepped into the lab. "Hey, Bones…I thought we we're going to that cabin place?" The boy looked up with hopeful eyes. Brennan smiled lightly as she walked and talked. "We are, I just forgot I owe a student a term paper." "Oh, okay." He lost all attention in where they were going to look around the lab. He always loved it here. There we're so many cool things to look at. He stopped until Brennan called him to follow her into her office. Parker sat on the couch and looked around, swinging his feet a bit. "Bren, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in." A voice said from the doorway. "Hello, Angela. Yes, that is true. I am not going to be working today. I'm only here until my grad student comes to pick up his paper." She said as she began searching through papers. Angela nodded and then took her gaze to Parker. "Heyyy, baby booth!" She said in a high pitched tone. Parker grinned and looked up at her. "Hi, Ms. Angela." Angela tousled his hair and then looked at Brennan. "So, what's with Baby Booth?" she said in a low tone as she walked toward Brennan's desk. "Oh, well I'm keeping him for a little bit. He's extremely mad at Booth. He's upset that his father ruined Christmas by bringing Hannah in." She whispered back, glancing over at Parker to see him looking at one of her Anthropology magazines. The look on Angela's face was priceless. She pursed her lips trying not to laugh, but it came out anyway. "Angela, I don't find that funny!" She barked, standing up now. "Parker was very upset, and you find the situation humorous? I don't see the logic there." She was ready to yell louder at Angela, but she didn't want Parker upset. Angela shook her head, calming down. "No, no. Not that. I find that so sad. I was laughing at the fact that YOU are going to be alone with a 10 year old." She began laughing again, tears coming down now. Brennan's brows furrowed and she snorted. "Why is that humorous? Do you think I'm incapable of taking care of him? I watched Andy!" Angela forced herself to calm down as Parker heard the laughing. "What's so funny?" He grinned and continued to swing his feet. "N-Nothing, Angela is just being unintelligent at the moment." Brennan replied, still an annoyed look on her face. "Sweetie, Andy was just a baby…Parker is a 10 year old, active hyper little boy…" She was back to talking in a low voice. She watched Brennan's facial expression change from annoyed to confused, she could see her brain begin to do what it did best: Compartmentalize. She was silent for the longest time, until Angela spoke. "Hey, sweetie…You look like you just watched two girls and one cup." Angela grimaced and made a face at the thought. "I don't know what that means, but I'm beginning to see your logic. Parker is quite an active child. But, it's nothing I can't handle." She said a little smugly. Angela was about to speak when a young awkward looking boy stepped in. "Excuse me, Dr. Brennan? I'm sorry to bother you but, I'm here to pick up my paper?" The boy hesitantly stepped in slowly. It was obvious he was very intimidated by her. "Robby, yes and I'd also like to discuss you're horrible grade." She said bluntly. "Uhhh, I'll watch baby Booth till you're done." Angela motioned Parker and held out her hand, Parker grabbed it and they stepped out the office, shutting the door behind him.

Angela led him into her office and took a seat at her desk, searching for her sketch pad and color pencils. "Ms. Angela, uhm…can I ask you a question?" Parker looked at her hesitantly and rocked back and fourth on his heels. His face looked as though he was in trouble, and trying not to get caught. "Sure, Sweetie." She stood up with her sketch pad and box of pencils to have a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Parker took a deep breath and was silent for a moment, his face contorted. Angela could see he was losing his nerve for whatever question he had. "You can talk to me, sweetie." She gave him a reassuring smile and clasped her hands. "Do you think Dad and Bones could get together? You know, sex each other up?" Parker looked down at his hands nervously. Angela, was trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh, Baby Booth…I've been down that road, and to be honest I don't know. Why do you ask?" Angela gave him an attentive look. "Well, I know they like, like each other. Cause sometimes, when we're all together…They'll suddenly look at each other for the longest time. They look like hungry lions about to attack it's prey. Plus…" He sighed and continued. "I like her. She knows like everything, and she's not Hannah." He frowned at the woman's name. Angela smiled softly at the boy and pat his back. "What's wrong with Hannah?" She asked hesitantly. Parker began to wiggle his foot nervously. "Hannah's okay, I guess…But, she hogs dad, and they kinda just ignore me and we never do anything fun. Now she's ruined Christmas." He took a breath before continuing. "When I'm with dad and Bones, It's always fun. We laugh, and do stuff together and I'm not left out." He looked down with a sad face that made Angela's heart ach. "Aww, Sweetie. I'm sure Hannah tries. But, If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Love finds you when you're not even expecting it…Though Brennan and Booth haven't found it, stubborn, stubborn people. They need help realizing their feelings." Angela smiled tenderly as she continued. "They love each other, and once they quit ignoring their feelings, it'll happen. But only if it's meant to be." She stood up and handed the sketch pad to him, noticing the devious look on his face. _Oh God…He's going to 'help them' I shouldn't talk so much…Although, this could work. I'm such a genius_. Angela's lips quirked into the same devious smile on Parker's face. While waiting for Brennan to finish up. Parker drew pictures for Angela, mostly dinosaurs and race cars and she secretly kept them to remember.

Brennan sighed as she stepped in Angela's office. "He started to cry…I don't understand why half of my students start to cry when I correct them on their work." She thought about it for a moment and walked toward Angela's desk. "Maybe you shouldn't be so…harsh." Angela rolled her eyes and grinned. Brennan was always completely honest, and never sugar coated anything. "I was not harsh, I was merely explaining that if he wanted to be successful, you have to give 150 percent in your work, not crap…" She rubbed her temples a moment obviously annoyed and stressed. Angela chuckled softly. "Baby Booth and I had an interesting conversation…" "Oh? What about?" she mused, a curious look on her face. "He wanted to know if you and Booth would get together and sex up." She couldn't help but laugh. Brennan's cheeks turned three shades of red. "I hope you told him no." She snapped, flustered. Angela grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh…Yeah, sure." Brennan gave her a stern look, knowing Angela was lying. "We better get going before Angela fills your head with inappropriate subjects." She was staring at Angela, holding out her hand for Parker. Angela, on the other hand was smiling broadly. "Bye baby Booth, have Fun with Bones!" She gave him a real smile and watched as they both walked out. Parker looked confused at Brennan's statement but he said nothing and waved to Angela, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Before heading up to the nice secluded cabin, where Brennan was confident that the different change of scenery would help spark her muse, she stopped at Booth's to grab warmer clothes for Parker. Parker had refused to get out of the car, so not wanting to leave him alone, she called Booth to bring his clothes down. "Alright, here's his bag, and his jacket." Booth said as he sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bones? " He gave her a questioning look as he leaned against her car, looking at her through the open window. Brennan Smiled lightly, even though she hated to see Booth so sad looking. "Yes, I'm sure. I promised him he could stay with me, and you know I don't break promises." "Okay…You two be careful, then. Please. If you need anything, my cell is on." Brennan rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine, Booth! I'm capable of watching over Parker as well as taking care of myself." Booth looked in the back seat at Parker, who refused to look up at his father. Brennan could see he was visibly uneasy and she gave him a soft reassuring smile. "I promise I'll take care of him, you know that." Booth nodded. "Alright, go have fun." He tried to put on a fake smile, but is gut was telling him this was a bad idea. '_No, No. You're only upset cause Parker is mad at you. You should have realized it was too soon._' His thoughts raced as he headed back to his apartment to sulk.

Once they were on the road, Parker was smiling again. "Hey, Bones. Thanks for taking me with you, and stuff. I know I can be annoying and a burden." He looked down as he said this. Brennan frowned. "Parker, first of all, I'm very impressed you know such vocabulary, I wouldn't expect someone at your age to know what burden means. And secondly," She looked at him in the rear view mirror. "You are not a burden. I am happy to have you come along with me." She smiled, though he couldn't really see it, he could tell she was sincere. His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really? You're the best!" He could barely contain his excitement. Brennan found that it warmed her heart to see him so happy. This confused her, though. As she began to compartmentalize it, Parker broke her thoughts. "I wish you were dad's girlfriend instead of Hannah." Brennan blushed for some reason, and ignored the funny feeling in her stomach. "May I ask why, Parker? Hannah seems like a very nice, intelligent woman and she makes your dad happy." She swallowed hard and began biting the inside of her cheek. Parker stared out the window, as he began to speak. "Cause, You're cool Bones." Brennan let a small smile crease her lips. "I don't think me being 'cool' is a valid reason, Parks. Can you elaborate for me?" "Well cause," He paused and Brennan could tell he was trying to find the right words. With a sigh, he continued on. "Cause, you know your more mom like, except with a buncha science and the fact that you know everything." Brennan was at a loss for words, though she didn't have time to reply anyway, for Parker began to speak more. "You're not the average mom type, I mean. And you, me and dad always have fun. It's not like that with Hannah." He fell silent and leaned his head against the door. After a moment of trying to gather her composure back up, she replied in a shaky voice, "Even if I'm not Booth's girlfriend, I assure you that…" Her face was contorted with emotions as she tried not to cry. _Why would I cry over this? I suppose it's because I really do care a lot for Parker_. "Bones?" Parker interrupted her thoughts. "Yes? Oh, I'm sorry. I assure you that, no matter what I'll be there for you, if you need me." She wanted to turn around and look at him, but she couldn't do that while driving. Parker was silent for a moment, as he thought this over. "Thank you." He said softly, now falling silent again. _I gotta get Bones and dad together, I know they like each other, I may be a kid, but I know they do…But how could I get them together? I'll just ask dad to invite Bones over all the time when I'm there_… Parker's thoughts we're interrupted as Brennan spoke. "we're here."

The cabin was small and cozy, and the snow was beautiful, it was a beautiful view. Brennan already felt herself beginning to relax. "Come on Parker, It's freezing out here." She ushered him in, her hand on his back as she shut the door. It wasn't much warmer in there, but once she got a fire going, she knew things would warm up. "Hey, Bones. Once you finish a couple chapters and stuff…We should make a snow man." He grinned, and for a moment it reminded her of Booth's charm smile. _Ugh, I can't resist not making that smile disappear._ She thought, as she threw the firewood in and started the fire. "Sure, Parker. You know, I don't recall the last time I made a snowman. I imagine it will be fun." Brennan replied, sitting down in front of the fire. Parker's eyes lit up and he jumped beside her, taking a seat. "Oh it's really fun, maybe he can be a scientist snowman." He laughed at his own comment, and Brennan smiled. "Well, you'll have to teach me how to make one." Parker nodded. "I will." They continued to talk, Parker asking her questions about how snow came down from the sky, and which animal had the most stomachs. Brennan happily answered them and told Parker he asked very random, weird questions. He giggled at this and told her that he wanted to see if she really knew everything. "But how would you know if I was giving you the right facts if you don't know the answer to them?" Brennan asked, smirking at the little boy. "Easy, cause I know you wouldn't lie to me." He smiled and took his gaze to the fire again. Though she didn't want to get up, and stop their conversation, she figured she needed to try and get some work done. If not for the book itself, but to be able to make a snowman with Parker. "You are correct, I would not lie to you. I should get to writing if I want to learn how to create a snowman with you." She smiled enthusiastically, standing up she grabbed her laptop and took a seat on the one bed in the little cabin. Parker watched her a moment and then looked back at the fire, fascinated by the colors. He had to remind himself to ask Bones why and how it could change from orange to blue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Boness, come onnnnnn" Parker whined, adding more syllables to make his point. Brennan was being pulled by an eager Parker. "Okay, okay Parker. Just give a me minute." She said, chuckling. Parker let go, waiting as he watched Brennan zip up her warm jacket and slip on a pair of gloves. She had made Parker put on one of his sweatshirts and his jacket over it. He had protested over this, but he knew if he didn't put them on, Bones wouldn't let him go out in the snow. Brennan had accomplished numerous chapters to her surprise. Once she began writing, the muse didn't stop, and as promised she would go out and play with Parker once finished. "Alright, I'm ready." She announced, allowing him to lead her out into the snow. "Alright, so how do we make a snowman?" Brennan mused, smiling as she watched Parker stick out his tongue to catch a snowflake. He looked over at Brennan as he spoke. "Well, you have to start with the bottom. So you start making a big round ball." He said eagerly as he began to pack snow until it was the size of a bowling ball. He then set it on the ground and began to add more snow to it. Brennan watched him intently, until Parker looked up at her. "Come help, Bones. It's easy." Brennan smirked and knelt down beside the boy, packing snow to make the base of the snowman. "Well, what do we do next?" She eyed Parker, his little nose turning red from the cold. "same thing, only this one has to be smaller cause it's the middle part." The boy began making another bowling ball like shape as Brennan watched him carry the large lopsided snowball and set it on top of their base. "Parker, you are very good at creating snowmen. I must say, I don't think I'm very good at it." She smiled as he beamed with pride at her compliment. "That's okay, Bones. I think you're doing a good job." He replied, still grinning from ear to ear. Though normally, of course Brennan would be making the comment that she was a genius, and that she was fully capable of learning how to build a silly snowman; But at this moment, she felt the need to make him smile. Brennan allowed Parker to 'instruct' her the whole way, even though she really understood how it all worked. Making Parker feel proud of himself gave her a funny feeling, that she liked, but couldn't figure out what it was. Parker stood up, pulling Brennan up too and backing up. "We need to give him a mouth and eyes, and a nose, anddd some arms." Parker said looking over the snowman for a moment. "There are plenty of sticks around here if we search through the snow." Brennan remarked, as she tried to think of something for the eyes and mouth. "We could use a smaller stick for his nose, too." Parker added as he looked up at Brennan for her reaction. "Very good thinking, Parker." Brennan praised, watching a smile cross his mouth. "Why don't you search for some sticks over there, and I'll search over here." Brennan pointed to the left of them as she finished speaking. Parker had no objections as he bounded off in search of their sticks. Brennan walked in the opposite direction, eyes searching the ground intensely. Her keen eyes did not deceive her as she saw a small limb poking it's way through the snow. She smiled and knelt down and began to pull it out when her heart sank to her stomach. She immediately felt sick. Of course something like this had to happen. She was still in shock when she heard Parker's voice as he started towards her. _Booth would kill me if I let Parker see a dead body_. She though, as she turned and quickly said, "Parker don't move an inch!" Parker froze, and by the tone in Brennan's voice, he knew something was up. "What's wrong, Bones?" he managed to ask, though his voice was quiet and nervous. The look on Brennan's face made him feel very anxious. Brennan didn't answer as she brushed the snow off part of the bones, trying to get a better look. She noted the age by the victim's mandible, though she couldn't really get a good look at the iliac to be sure of the gender. She thought it was male, but she knew if she uncovered anymore that Parker would see it. She looked back at him to make sure he wasn't moving, he wasn't. He was just standing there with a confused look on his face. Brennan sighed, watching her breath cling to the air like smoke. She looked over what little she could see of the bones. She could clearly tell that there was gnawing on the skull and other areas, from what she could see. She felt her stomach churn and a knot in her throat. This person had been a victim of Cannibalism.

Seeing a dead body never made her feel like this. Sure, she felt a bit of remorse and sorrow for the victims that came onto her slab, but nothing like this. Perhaps she was worried about Parker, she wouldn't have really been upset had she been alone. Parker managed to speak up again, his voice shaky. "Bones?" It was all he could get out. He wasn't sure if he had did something, or if Bones was sick. Brennan stood up and walked briskly toward Parker. "Bones, are you okay?" He looked up at her with wide eyes. "_Ugh. What do I tell him? We have to leave so I can get booth and the proper equipment to handle the body. How would Booth put it? Don't 'freak him out' I know understand the meaning of that_." She thought, lightly taking Parker's hand and leading him inside. She had been silent until then. "I'm sorry, Parker. Something bad has happened and we have to go." She spoke calmly so not to frighten him. He looked up and is face was contorted in thought. Brennan couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Are you okay?" He finally spoke. Brennan nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It has nothing to do with me. Your father wouldn't want me to tell you." She put a hand on his shoulder and lead him toward the fire so that he could get warm. His little nose was still read. Parker didn't say anything more, he just sat down by the fire. He figured it had something to do with a dead person, but he decided not to ask questions. He probably wouldn't understand Brennan's explanation anyway. Brennan pulled out her cell and pressed the speed dial for booth. He picked up on the first ring, obviously he was either worried or lonely. "Booth, it's me." Brennan spoke in a low tone as she stared at Parker. "Yeah I know it's you, Bones. Why are you speaking so low, I can barely hear you?" Booth asked. "There's a dead body near this cabin, and I'm pretty sure it's cannibalism." Booth now realized why she was speaking so low. "What! Are you sure it's not like…a bear or something?" His voice was much higher now. "Why would it be a bear? They're not even native here. It's mostly coyotes, foxes and Deer. Wild dogs have been spotted too." Brennan said mater of factly, slightly amused that Booth even considered it to be a bear. "Well, whatever. Could it have been one of them?" "Unlikely, the damage to the bones we're not made by an animal. The markings are more dull, human like." She still spoke in a low voice, looking over at Parker every now and then. Booth sighed. "Well get the hell out of there and come home. There could be some wild crazy man living out there." "Okay, Booth. Yes, he's fine. Alright. Bye." Brennan snapped her phone shut and began to get her things together. There wasn't much, for this was going to be a one day drive anyway, she had work tomorrow though she'd probably stay home because of Parker. "Get your stuff, Parker. We're going back to the city. We can get ice cream." She had quickly added on that last part, so the smile on his face would come back. And it did, though it wasn't as big. He knew something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A sigh released from Brennan's lips as she tried to keep calm. "Well, I guess we'll be walking for a couple of hours to get to the main road, Parks." She turned around in her seat to look at Parker in the backseat. He looked slightly frightened, but he put on a fake half smile and shrugged. "Okay. Leave your bag in the car, shove it up under the seat." Brennan got out of the car with her laptop bag and gently slid it under the other seat. "Put your jacket on, and pull your hood up to cover your ears. Your body heat escapes from your head, so you'll stay warmer if you put your jacket hood over your head." Parker nodded and slipped his jacket back over his sweatshirt and pulled the hood over his head, before zipping it up. Brennan zipped up her own jacket and pulled her hat back on until it was over her ears. She grabbed some waters and put them in a bag that she slung over her shoulder. "Okay, let me see if I can get lucky enough to get some signal to call Booth and let him know to be on the way to come get us." She held the phone up and moved it all around. With a sigh, she said, "Only one bar. I think I can send him a text." 'Booth, car broke down. Parks and I r walking. Meet us the Main rd of-' As she continued to text Booth the specifics, there was crunch in the snow. She froze, pressing send and slowly moving toward Parker, who tried to act as brave as possible. Silence. Satisfied it had been an animal, Brennan locked her car door and shoved the keys in her pocket. "Alright, Parker. Let's get going. You okay?" She looked down at him as he swallowed and nodded slowly. He was being awfully quiet. As they started walking, Brennan was looking around them, and making sure Parker was always beside her. Parker couldn't take the silence. "H-Hey Bones…" He stammered, trying to keep his voice even. "I'm not scared or anything, but you know if you're nervous or something, I could hold your hand." He smiled weakly at her as he waited for her reply. Brennan could see straight through him, but she assumed that it would be best to go along with it so he wouldn't be embarrassed. "Thank you, Parker. I would really appreciate it if you held my hand." Parker quickly took Brennan's extended hand and sighed quietly to himself.

Booth nodded, talking to the powers that be about the body Bones had found. "Yes sir, will do. Alright, thank you sir. Bye." Hanging up the phone, he let his head fall in his hands and took a deep breath before releasing it through his nose. Suddenly, his cell went off. Booth's heart jumped slightly, hoping it was a call from Bones, but as he realized it was the ring for a text, he sank back down. Reaching for the cell, he flipped it open to read Bones's message. His face washed over with concern and worry as he immediately took action. His son and his partner were in potential danger and there was no way in hell he was going to let them walk anymore than they had to. He began to fight with himself if it would have been better for them to stay or walk, but he then came to the conclusion that Bones was the smart one, and she knew what she was doing. At least he hoped. One thing he was for sure of, though; Bones would give her life before she let anything happen to Parker. Booth knew he'd rather not have to do that so it was time to break a couple of traffic laws.

It had been nearly an hour since Brennan and Parker left the cabin, and the trail was getting harder to see as the sun set. Parker hadn't spoke much and Brennan would often stop to make sure he was okay. He hadn't let go of her hand though, in fact he had moved closer to her, his little eyes beginning to make unfriendly shapes. Every now and then he'd shut his eyes tight and just walk, making sure to not let go of Brennan's hand. All of this did not go un-noticed by Brennan, because his grip would tighten on her hand when he did this. She felt horrible for putting him through this, she was mentally beating herself up as she kept her eyes on the small trail. Finally, Parker spoke for the first time in God knows how long. "Bones," His voice was barely a whisper. She looked down to see his little lips trembling. She wasn't sure if he was scared or cold, either way, she stopped and knelt down so that she was eyelevel with him. "What's wrong, Parker?" She tried to sound calm and reassuring. "I-I'm so cold. A-And my legs are t-tired." His lips continued to tremble as he looked around nervously. "I'm sorry, Parker. We can't stop, otherwise it will be too dark to see which way to go." Her chest stung as she could see him shiver. '_I can carry him…He doesn't look too heavy._' Her mind was racing, trying to think of something. Finally she began to unzip her jacket, and pull him closer. "Wrap your arms around my neck and when I pick you up, wrap your legs around my waist. I'll share my jacket with you and carry you the rest of the way." She watched him think this over, still unsure but he did as she said. Once Brennan lifted him, his legs automatically wrapped around her waist and she couldn't help but feel a strange warmth that engulfed her heart. Once his head rested on her shoulder, she pulled her jacket around him as much as she could and kept her arms around his back as if she was hugging him. "Are you okay, Parker?" Her voice shook a little, still a little confused as to what she was feeling. Parker simply nodded and hid his face closer into her neck to avoid the cold wind on his face. Brennan bit the inside of her cheek and slowly she somehow stood up with the extra weight. He wasn't too heavy, not to someone who wanted to keep him warm and safe, at least. She could still feel his body tremble against her own, and she know began to focus on the boy's breathing. She was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming need to just keep him safe and nothing more. Once he finally stopped shivering, she could feel his breathing even out. This made her a little less worried and for the fact that they we're just stepping onto the main road. They weren't out of the woods yet…No pun intended, for Booth wasn't here yet, but she had a feeling he'd be here soon enough. For now, she'd rest her own legs and sit down. "Parker…Parker, we're here. I can still hold you if you want, but I need to set you down, so that I can sit." She said softly. Parker had fallen asleep in her arms, now nodding as he let his feet unhook and touch the cement. He reluctantly let his arms release Brennan's neck and anxiously began to look around. Brennan's legs suddenly felt like noodles as the extra weight was gone. She sat down and leaned up against a tree, crossing her legs and nodding toward Parker. "Okay, you can come sit in my lap if you like." She offered, and secretly wished he'd do it. She liked the warmth and love she felt when he hugged her, the fact that he trusted her so much to keep him safe. Parker quickly came and curled up in Brennan's lap, his head leaning against her shoulder and his arms wrapping snuggly around her as much as they could. Brennan smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her jacket close to cover him. Parker heaved a sigh of relief, feeling the warmth of Brennan's body, and the security of her arms around him. '_She's definitely like a mom. And she smells nice too. It'd be great to have two moms, I think._' His thoughts didn't last long as he drifted back to sleep, feeling snuggly warm. Brennan was still smiling to herself as she continued to think how amazing it felt to feel so needed. Just as she was beginning to close her eyes, she saw a pair of headlights not too far in the distance.

Booth hadn't stopped speeding since he left the Hoover building. He had broken several traffic laws and swerved in and out of cars, honking and yelling out the occasional insult to get out of the way. His body had been so tense the entire way, he wasn't sure if he could relax, even though he was about to pull onto the main road. His heart was thudding out of his ribcage, as his eyes eagerly searched for any sign of Brennan or Parker. Warmth and relief washed over him as he spotted Bones curled up against a tree. He could barely see Parker hiding in her jacket. Quickly, he put the SUV in park and got out, leaving the car on, to keep the heat going. "Bones, Bones! Are you alright? Is Parker okay? Are you-" He was cut off as he knelt down in front of her, hearing her shush him. "I'm Fine, Booth. And Parker is a little cold, and very tired, but otherwise he's fine." She said in a soft low voice. Booth swallowed and nodded, unsure of what to say. She looked so…different. "Help me up, I don't want to wake him." Without any hesitation, Booth gently helped her up and kept his arm around her as they walked toward the SUV. Booth Opened the back door and watched as Bones slowly and gently set the sleeping Parker in the backseat. She then removed her jacket and gently put it over him. Once finished, she backed away to see Booth staring at her with a strange look on his face. "…What?" Her brows furrowed and she brought her arms around herself as she suddenly felt the cold and not the warmth of the sweet little boy against her. Booth snapped out of his stare and shut the door, opening the passenger side. "N-Nothing…I-I…" He stammered trying to think of something. "Did you carry him the whole way here? He's heavy." Booth finally spoke. Brennan shook her head. "No, just a quarter of the way. And he's not really that heavy." She said as she stepped into the warmth of the car and turning to check on Parker. '_What was up with that? Bones looked so…So motherly. Is that even possible? She also looked beautiful looking like that. Is it possible to fall in love with someone more? Wait…whoa, when did-_' Booth was broke from his thoughts as Brennan spoke. "Booth, can we please go? I'm tired, and you should really put Parker in his own bed. I apologize for bringing him into danger. I didn't think a day at a cabin to play in the snow was going to be so overwhelming, but I think he had fun beforehand." She was talking low so as not to wake Parker. "Oh, no, Bones. You had no way of knowing. I'm just glad you're both okay. Thank you for taking care of my kid." He smiled as he put the truck in drive and headed back for the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mm, B-Brennan…" A groggy anthropologist rolled onto her back, phone to ear as she tried to open her eyes fully. "Booth? What time is it?" She shot up as Booth, on the other line stated that is was 9am. "9AM?" She hadn't slept passed 9AM since…for years. "Okay, Booth. I'll be down in a few." Brennan hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes. Downstairs, Booth sat in his SUV as he looked back at Parker, who looked from his dad to the apartment complex. "Is she gonna come, dad?" His face was hopeful, and Booth noted that Parker seemed to be getting more attached to his partner. "Yeah, bud. She's coming. Listen, I'm sorry about Hannah and everything. I didn't realize how much I was hurting you." Booth gave him an apologetic look and smiled. Parker thought this over for a moment and nodded. "It's okay, dad. Bones said you probably didn't mean to." Parker turned his attention back out the window. His face lit up as he saw the young scientist retreat from the building. "Hiya Bones!" Parker exclaimed as she opened the door. Booth smiled and said "Good morning, sleeping beauty." For added effect, he batted his eyelashes at her. In return, he received a playful glare and a shove on the shoulder. Parker giggled as he watched the scene. Brennan smiled as she turned her attention to Parker to return his greeting. "Good morning, Parker. I hope you're alright, I certainly did not mean for any of that to happen yesterday." Parker shook his head. "No way, I had fun anyway." He smiled sincerely at her which made her smile. She shut the car door behind her and stifled a yawn. "So, where are we going again? Brennan glanced between the two of them. "We're going to lab to get your squints to work on those remains you found. They're already there, and your car has been parked in the usual place over there." Booth nodded toward it, watching Brennan turn her head to see for herself. "Thank you Booth." She said softly as she turned back. "So you're bringing Parker to work?" She gave a confused look. "No, Bones. We're going to the lab to tell the squints to work, you and I are not assigned to this case. We're only stopping there to make sure things are running smoothly, and then You me and Parker are going for breakfast." Brennan was going to object to not working on this case, but she noted the smile on both the Booth boys faces. She sighed in defeat and leaned back. "Alrighttt." She emphasized, grinning. Parker silently did a fist pumped YES!

Parker watched his father and Bones speak with the interns. He sighed, getting bored just standing there but then he heard a voice. "Hey baby Booth." Parker turned around to see Angela, and he smiled. "Hey!" Angela smiled tousled his hair. "You're so cute." Parker blushed and looked down, but then looked back at Angela as she started to speak once more. "So you seem excited…" She eyed Booth and Brennan. "You know something. Dish little man." She knelt down to be eyelevel with him and smirked. Parker just laughed. "I dunno what you're talking about Ms. Angie." He gave her an innocent look. Angela smirked and shook her head. "You have something up your sleeve. I'm so proud of you and you've only had one lesson!" She joked, mostly to herself. "But really, here are some tips…" Angela eyed Brennan and Booth a moment and looked back at Parker, who was listening intently. "It's Christmas time, right?" Parker nodded at the question. "Do you know what happens when two people stand under the mistletoe?" Angela raised a brow and watched Parker think this over. "They kiss, right?" He whispered, trying to be secretive. Angela nodded, grinning broadly. "Right! I have faith in you Baby Booth. Do you understand your mission?" Parker nodded and grinned. "Get them to go under the mistletoe, and then they kiss!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper. Angela held a finger to her lips and nodded. "Yes, but…there are other ways to help things along…" She leaned in and began to whisper in his ear, Parker nodding enthusiastically. "Angela…." Brennan and Booth stood over the two of them, and she froze, now slowly rising and turning around. "Yessssss?" She smiled coyly and eyed the two of them. "What we're you too just whispering about?" Booth raised a brow, and folded his arms. Brennan didn't take her eyes off of the two of them. "Look at their faces, they're up to something…I don't like it." Booth nodded in agreement. "I have no idea what you two are talking about." Angela snorted. "I was just telling Baby Booth…that…" She faltered a moment. Parker piped up. "She was telling me the secret to girls. I jus don't understand 'em. This one girl, she always kicks me and stuff." Parker looked up at Angela and smiled. '_That's my little man._' Angela thought, grinning. "Yeah. Baby Booth is having just a little bit of girl trouble. I told him this girl obviously thinks he's a cutie. Which who wouldn't?" She smiled and Parker blushed again. "Well, I need to go help out the interns with the case you've given us!" She nodded and hurried away. "Parker, what was that about?" Booth looked him over, knowing something was up. "Nothing, dad. I'm hungry! Can we go now?" Booth and Brennan eyed each other a moment and shrugged, both following Parker to the Exit. Hodgins came up behind Angela. "What were you whispering to Parker?" he eyed her curiously, one hand holding a clip board and the other a fist resting against his hip. Angela smiled deviously. "I told him how to push Booth and Bren together." She folded her arms proudly. "Oh God, you're using a child to do your pushing and prodding?" He looked disgusted. "Very nice, Angie. Excellent plan." He smirked. Angela nodded. "I know Parker could probably do it better because he can do it all 'innocently'" she used air quotes. Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, but I hope you considered the fact of it not working, and the little dude's heart being broken…" He eyed her, watching her frown. She sucked her teeth and slapped his shoulder. "Hodgins! Why'd you have to ruin my party?" She pouted, but shook her head. "I'm positive if Bren and Booth really feel what they feel, and Parker can do what I've suggested…and the things he already had up his sleeve…He's a smart kid, by the way." She added the last part in with a laugh. "They wont be able to run from each other this time." She nodded, with a grin plastered on her beautiful features and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever…Good luck, Angie!" Hodgins called behind him, already half way to his office.

Brennan sat across from Booth and Parker, one elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand. She was still a little tired, she hadn't realized how heavy Parker was until she had put him in the back seat. She felt like a noodle, her legs like jello. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Bones…," "Huh?" Brennan shook her head as if to wake herself up. "Are you feeling okay?" Booth was looking over at her with concerned eyes. Parker was eyeing the two of them, a smile plastered on his little round face. "I'm fine, Booth. Just a little tired, that's all. I need coffee." As soon as she said this, the waitress returned with their drinks. Brennan gently took the coffee cup in her hand and smiled lightly as the smell woke her up a little more. Booth had ordered Orange Juice, and Parker asked for Apple. Taking a sip of her coffee, Brennan eyed Parker, noting the smile on his face, and as she swallowed, she asked, "Parker, why are you smiling?" Her brows furrowed at the question. Booth looked beside him to look at Parker, who shifted his gaze around the room before replying, "I don't know. Just happy." He shrugged and nursed his Apple Juice. Brennan gave him a suspicious look, but decided not to worry about it. After Brennan had had a couple more sips of her coffee, she felt more awake and aware. For the next half hour, the three ate and talked about nothing in general, just the things going on currently. It was nice. Parker pushed his plate aside, and thought for a moment. "Hey, can we all go to the park?" He gave them both a pleading look, the best puppy dog face he had up his sleeve. It never failed. Booth stared at him, a small grin on his lips. "Don't give me that face. It doesn't work on me." He chuckled and watched the boy look over at Brennan, who couldn't resist the face. "Well, it works on me. It sounds fun, anyway." She smiled softly at Parker, and then Booth, who couldn't resist saying no to her. "Alright, we can walk there." He shook his head and chuckled as Parker high-fived Brennan. "What are you two, like best friends now?" Booth grinned and waited for Brennan and Parker to get in front of him, letting his hand rest on the small of Brennan's back. Parker smirked and shrugged, looking at the two of them. Brennan laughed as they stepped outside. "Sure, if Parker considers me to be a friend then I accept that gesture." Parker grabbed Brennan's hand, smiling up at her. "Of course you're my friend. You're totally cool." Booth shook his head, but Parker taking Brennan's hand did not go un-noticed. '_He sure likes Bones…I wonder what she did with him to make him even more receptive to her.'_ Booth broke from his thoughts as Parker grabbed his own hand, so that now they we're all walking in tow, Booth on the left, Parker in the middle and Brennan on the right. She was quite surprised by Parker grabbing her hand too, but she didn't stop to ask herself why she liked the feeling. They almost looked like a family. Parker grinned deviously, eyeing the both of them as they walked. This was going to be the hard part. _'I have to run real fast to the playground. They'll probably take their hands back, though._' He thought this over, until the park was in view. He held his breath for the longest time before bringing Brennan and Booth's hands together and then taking off like a rocket. "Gonna play!" He yelled behind him, running as fast as he could. Everything happen so quickly, It took a moment for the two of them to realize they we're holding each others hands, and Parker was already playing on the swings. They held hands for approximately 10 seconds. Brennan's face grew warm as she blushed, reluctantly letting go. Booth cleared his throat awkwardly and crossed his arms. "Sorry." He mumbled, now wishing he was still holding the beautiful scientist's hand. Brennan smiled nervously and shrugged. "It's fine." She said simply as she started toward the swings. '_Parker you little…ughh. That was awkward, but…I felt something strange in my stomach…What's Booth call them? Ah yes, butterflies._' Brennan was constantly running her mind, compartmentalizing the whole situation, but she was still confused. '_What is up with Parker? Bones looked horrified when she realized she was holding my hand. I loved it, though. But I can't love it. Nope, you better drop it, Seeley_' Booth came up behind Brennan who was sitting on one of the swings, watching Parker who had now taken off to go climb the jungle gym. "Want me to push you?" Booth's voice startled her and she turned, her brows furrowing? "Push me…That wouldn't be nice. Why would you want to push me?" Booth chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Bones…I meant push you on the swing, not push you down." He gave her a reassuring smile as he watched her face go from confusion to a smile, though she had a soft shade of pink on her cheeks. Was she blushing? About what? She was never embarrassed. "Okay, but not too fast, Booth." Booth nodded and softly began to push her swing, not too fast, but not too slow. Booth couldn't help but watch her hair as it flowed freely in the breeze. He could almost smell the scent of her shampoo. Strawberry? Her laugh seemed to make his heart jump a little. He wished he was on the other side to see her smile. '_Temperance Brennan, you confuse my heart so much…_' His mind wandered until Brennan's voice tore him away from his mind. "Booth, can you stop me now? I think constant motion has made me a bit dizzy. It was fun at first, but now I would like to get off." Booth grabbed the swing at the bottom so not to jerk the chains that held it up. When the swing came to a stop, he came around in front of her to help her off. As she slowly got off, she somehow managed to stumble forward, Booth Catching her. "Whoaa, Bones…You okay?" He looked down at her and kept his arm around her waist. She had her head against his chest, along with arms too. "Y-Yes, Booth. I'm just slightly dizzy, that's all." She stammered, suddenly realizing she was still leaning into his chest. Oh but she didn't want to move. His body was so fit and strong and she had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Of course she ignored that and reluctantly backed up. "Thank you for catching me." She swallowed the knot in her throat and gave him a smile. '_She's blushing again. She looks adorable when she blushes. I hope she's alright, though._' Booth smiled back at her and put his arm back around her waist, making sure she didn't fall, again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Parker watched from afar, a grin on his face. Things seemed to be going okay, at least he hoped. He wasn't all that sure, but he was eager to talk to Angela. As Parker jumped off the jungle gym and walked toward the two, he slowed, so he could listen to what they were saying without them noticing. "..Really, Booth. I'm fine now." She put her hands over Booth's and slowly, and reluctantly moved them from around her waist. '_Maybe I could be dizzy for a little longer? No, no, Temperance, don't be so irrational. Booth has moved on and is with Hannah. You lost your chance_.' Her chest tightened as those thoughts played through her mind. Booth finally let his hands fall to his side, pursing his lips together and staring straight ahead. The couple was silent, so Parker decided he could come up now. He picked up his pace and came up in-between them. "Thanks for taking me to the park. I'm having a lot of fun." He said enthusiastically. Both Brennan and Booth forgot all about their thoughts and put on fake smiles for the boy. "That's great, bud, but it's getting late and I think we should get Bones home and then head home ourselves." Booth put his hand on his son's shoulder and looked down at him, smiling. Brennan watched as Parker's face went from a smile to a sad face. "Awwh, well can't we invite Bones over to watch Christmas movies and eat popcorn?" He gave his dad a pleading look, and hoped he could convince him. "Parker, we can't just force Bones to go everywhere with us, she has a lot of work to do, and you can't just assume she'd say yes." Booth glanced at Bones for a fleeting moment and back at Parker, who thought for a moment. "Bones, I would really like it if you came and watched movies with us and stuff. If you can, and you're not too busy." He tried act as polite as possible. He assumed the grin on her lips meant she was going to come. Booth shook his head and smirked to himself. "Bones, you don't have to go. It's fine." He whispered softly. Brennan pondered this for a moment, or she acted as though she was pondering it when in truth, she would have said yes immediately if her mind hadn't overcome her heart. "I would love to join you two, Parker. As long as it's alright with Booth." She looked over at Booth who nodded in delight. "The more the merrier." Parker was screaming on the inside. Oh, he was so proud of himself, he had them both wrapped around his finger. Brennan smiled as they began walking back toward the diner, where Booth had parked his SUV. She suddenly felt the now familiar feeling of a small hand grasping hers. Parker smiled up at her innocently as she looked down at him. She looked over at Booth's hand and noticed Parker had taken his hand as well. '_Parker, you are making things very difficult for me. I can't gather my thoughts. I love being needed and loved, perhaps it's the biological need to reproduce. But, I've never really thought about children, perhaps once or twice.' _Brennan was lost in her thoughts, now as they walked in tow. '_And…Booth. Why do my thoughts always seem to return to Booth? Temperance, you need to be rational, your heart is merely an organ…But then why does it feel like someone's stabbing me in the chest when Booth is with Hannah?_' She asked herself this question, only to be more confused. Booth had been thinking too, something was going on, but he wasn't quite sure of it. He was desperately trying to push the wall back up where he had buried his feeling for Temperance Brennan, somehow the wall just continued to crumble. Parker couldn't take the silence much longer and opened his mouth to speak. "Why are you guys so quiet?" He looked at them both with curious eyes, noting Brennan's cheeks suddenly turn red. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, and it made him wonder more. Booth had shook his head, and shrugged. "N-Nothing, really. Just thinking about that popcorn that's waiting for us." His voice was somewhat higher as he answered the boy with a lie. Brennan forced her emotions back and regained her ability to think, though only for a moment. "I was just thinking about…" She faltered a moment. "You wouldn't understand." She finally said.

Upon arriving at Booth's apartment, Parker raced inside began to search for a good Christmas Movie. Brennan and Booth we're a little slower, as they entered, still a little dazed by the sudden burst of emotions. "I'll get started on the popcorn." Booth finally spoke, as he entered the kitchen. Brennan followed, leaning on the countertop and propping her head up with her hand. Booth searched his cabinets for popcorn as he looked over at Brennan. "Parker seems to have grown more attached to you." He noted aloud, wondering what her reply would be. "Yes, I've noticed the sudden change in the relationship. He is much more affectionate than before." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched Booth put the popcorn in the microwave. She froze, a thought crossing her mind. "I hope that's okay. I'm not sure how to-" Booth cut her off and grinned. "It's fine, Bones. He just has someone else that he trusts, now." Brennan smiled at this, and yet another thought occurred. "I am wondering why Parker does not mind me joining in on your Christmas bond, and yet reacted harshly to Hannah's involvement." Although she wouldn't admit it, but she felt a but of an ego boost. Parker liked her more than Hannah. Booth frowned and turned to look at her with a sigh. "I don't know, Bones. Maybe he just hasn't come to trust her like he has you. Either way, I have a lot of thinking to do about Parker and Hannah." He turned on his heel as the beep of the microwave went off, carefully removing the bag and opening it to pour it into the large plastic bowl he had grabbed. Brennan moved around the counter toward Booth and grabbed a couple of pieces of popcorn. "Hey, watch it Bones, it's still hot." "It's fine." She said with a small laugh as she placed the popcorn in her mouth. Parker had gotten up to see if the popcorn was ready, when he noticed something that made him grin from ear to ear. Both Brennan and Booth stared at him with quizzical expressions. "What's with the smile, Parks?" Booth finally asked, setting the popcorn on the counter a moment. Parker didn't stop grinning, in fact he was trying very hard not to giggle. He simply looked above the two of them and pointed. Both Booth and Brennan looked up curiously. Booth swallowed hard, now remembering Hannah had hung mistletoe so she'd get to 'kiss him more' He had thought nothing of it, really forgetting about it until now. Brennan's face flushed red and she bit the inside of her cheek. "So? What's so funny about mistletoe?" Booth looked back at Parker who giggled almost deviously. "You guys gotta kiss now. It's the rules." He rocked on his heals and stared at the two of them, as if it wasn't awkward enough already. Brennan regained her composure and opened her mouth to speak. "That is a false statement. There are no rules to mistletoe. Mistletoe wasn't even used as a decoration for the Christmas holiday until the 18th century. In cultures across pre-Christian Europe, mistletoe was seen as a representation of divine male essence, and thus it was associated with romance and love. It started out in Greek Mythology, the Greeks believing it to be The Golden Bough of Aneeas, ancestor of the Romans." Parker merely stared at her with a blank look on his face. "Bones, I don't think he really cares about the history of Mistletoe, I'm pretty sure it went straight over his head." Booth chuckled a little. Science and Logic was always Brennan's safe place, where everything could be figured out with facts and evidence. "Yeah, I dunno what you just said…But, you're under the mistletoe, so you gotta kiss." He was very persistent as he remembered Angela telling him about it. Booth and Brennan stared at each other a moment and looked back at Parker. They couldn't kiss, that would be very wrong. "I don't think he's going to leave us alone unless we…you know…" Booth rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked down. "Kiss." Brennan tried hard to keep herself from blushing again. "Well, I suppose. I mean it's just a silly tradition, and we've kissed under Mistletoe before. It was nothing but friendly." Brennan felt her head spin as she remembered pulling Booth by the collar of his shirt and pressing her lips to his. She secretly reveled at the feeling of it as their tongues proceeded to explore the other's mouth. She suddenly brought her mind back to the present as she began to feel a burning sensation within her. Booth nodded, thinking about the memory himself. He had had basically the same hidden reaction. "Uh yeah. Yeah right." Parker watched them talk back and fourth, getting rather impatient but he decided he should stay quiet. Finally Booth spoke. "Alright, well since it's Christmas and a known tradition, we'll kiss." They both told themselves it was merely to humor Parker and get him off their backs, but in reality they both just wanted a reason to kiss. Parker nodded and clasped his hands behind his back, only waiting for their lips to touch before he would turn away. He found that it was gross to watch adults kiss. He wasn't sure what they got out of it, but he knew it was an important part of getting Booth and Brennan together. Brennan bit her lower lip nervously, as their faces inched closer. She was certain her heart was going to burst through her ribcage as his warm breath caressed her skin. Booth almost automatically cupped her face in his hand, bringing their lips together. Parker stuck his tongue out in disgust and slowly and quietly walked off. He sat back on the couch and smiled to himself, hoping that this would move things along. At first, the kiss was soft and tender, but they both had lost their control. Their tongues met, and Brennan couldn't hear the voice of reasoning over the pounding of her heart. She'd rather not listen anyway, feeling the burning deep within her stomach, the wanting need for more. Booth noted that Brennan wasn't pulling back, so why should he? Who even intensified the kiss, anyway? Oh who the hell cares, just revel in it while you can. Brennan's arms wrapped around his neck, occasionally letting her fingers run through his hair. Oh God, she shouldn't do that. His whole body seemed to tingle, as he kissed her with more passion wanting to know every inch of her mouth. His hands we're running up her back, but it didn't last long. Brennan had regained control of her body and pulled back, staggering and letting the counter hold her up. She swallowed hard and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Booth almost pulled her back, but he kept his hands to his self. They we're both silent, staring intently at each other. It wasn't really an awkward silence, but then again it wasn't exactly peaceful. The silence was Broken by Parker who walked back into the kitchen. "If you two are done makin' out, can we watch a movie, now?" He had his arms folded and acted as if the two of them kissing was no big deal, natural. "Plus, it's really gross. I just figured you know, a quick short kiss. Adults make it gross." He grimaced, of course he was secretly pleased no matter how gross he found it. Brennan was blushing more now and she stepped sideways away from Booth, who grabbed the popcorn and cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah, let's watch that movie." Booth stammered, as they all took a seat on the couch. Brennan purposely made sure that Parker was in-between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

During the various Christmas shows, of course Brennan had to make it clear, that Reindeer could not fly, and that a man couldn't deliver toys all around the world in one night. "It's not physically possible." She had said. Then she rambled on about velocity and the time continuum, explaining HOW it was physically impossible. This however amused Parker and Booth, because she was so serious. She would get so frustrated when they would smirk and giggle. At midnight, everyone had fallen asleep. Parker's head rested against Brennan's arm, and his feet we're curled up beneath him. Brennan was barely leaning in the opposite direction of Parker, her hands resting in her lap, while Booth had fallen asleep with his elbow on the armrest and his head in his hand. Not being too heavy of a sleeper, Brennan awoke as Parker shifted in his sleep, his head slipping down partially in her lap. He was basically in a little ball, his arms tucked under his chin. She blinked, trying to get used to the darkness and then looked down at Parker, then over at Booth. She couldn't help but smile to herself, though. Grabbing a pillow, she gently and slowly slid her hand beneath Parker's head and began to slide from beneath him, placing the pillow where her lap would have been. She was rather proud of herself, being quiet enough to not wake the boy. She watched them both sleep for a moment and then quietly tiptoed into Booth's bathroom and opened the closet. She grabbed two blankets and hurried back out, throwing one gently on Booth, and tucking Parker in with the other. Satisfied, Brennan grabbed her shoes and quietly stepped out the door, locking it behind her with her spare key. She needed to go home and sleep, she was not missing another day of work. She knew Booth would probably pick the case back up if the agent involved hadn't found out much, and with her not at the lab she knew that this was evident. Though her interns were good, she wanted to examine the remains herself. She wanted that case back.

"Did you have sex with Booth last night!" Angela's voice rang through Brennan's office. She quickly picked her head up, obviously startled. "What?" her brows furrowed as she tried to wake up. "I asked, Did you have sex with Booth last night?" Angela stepped into the office now and sat on the arm of Brennan's couch. "Angela, no…I did not have sexual intercourse with Booth. Why do you ask?" She stared at Angela with tired eyes. Angela raised a brow. "Well, you we're asleep at your desk, and for once, I was here before you were. So you must have had hot, hot sex with Agent Studly." Her lips quirked as she awaited Brennan's reply. With a sigh, Brennan rolled her eyes. "First of all, I was not sleeping at my desk…I was merely resting my eyes…And, I fell asleep over at Booths-" Angela opened her mouth to speak and Brennan held up her finger and gave her a look. "Booth and Parker had invited me to watch movies and eat popcorn…I left around 12, showered and went to bed." She was silent now as Angela frowned. "Ughhh, NOTHING happened? Anything? Not even a little kissing? C'mon you gotta give me something." she whined, her brows parallel from each other. Brennan froze, now recalling the kiss under the mistletoe. She swallowed the knot in her throat and shook her head. "…Nothing at all." Angela grinned wide. "Ohhh, Bren you are such a horrible liar. That's fine." She shrugged, standing back up. "You don't have to tell me…I have other sources anyway." she chuckled and was out the door before Brennan could respond. "…Wait! Angela, I don't know what that means!" She had gotten up and poked her head out of her office to see Angela's back as she walked away. "It doesn't matter, Sweetie!" Angela yelled back with a wave of her hand. Sighing Brennan headed down to the platform, running her card before entering. As she grabbed a pair of gloves, her eyes already began scanning the remains. The interns hadn't found much mostly everything Brennan already knew just from looking at it when it was spotted. As she continued to stare intently at the remains, Booth came up the platform, scanning his card. "So, what do we got, Bones?" He crossed his arms and looked over at her curiously. Brennan looked up at him as she stood up straight. "Male, late 20s, early thirties." She leaned back down, running a gloved finger over the humerus and Ulna. Her brows furrowed as she spoke. "These bones are very brittle…" She moved toward the skull, still leaning in close. "Blunt trauma to the cranium, this wouldn't have been cause of death though." She said as she stood up. "Looks like he was hit over the head with a blunt object, we'll know more once Hodgins finishes with the particulates he collected." She glanced over at Booth who was staring at the hands. "Bones, where's this guys fingers and toes…?" He pointed at them and then crossed his arms once more. Brennan walked back to the other side of the table, and gently picked the hand up. "They seem to have been chopped off up to the beginning of the metacarpals…All the filangies have been removed." Booth grimaced at this and looked away a moment. "There are very distinctive gnaw markings on different parts of the bones." Brennan mumbled, not looking away from the body. "Well…so, what's that mean?" Booth stared at her, still a disgusted look on her face. Standing up she began removing her gloves as she spoke. "I'm quite certain that this man was cooked alive, and slowly eaten off of." "Awwh, Bones…" he gave her another grimaced look and cringed. "What? You asked me wha-" Booth cut her off. "Yeah yeah, I got it. But what about the teeth marks…?" He turned away from the slab and put his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they began to walk off the platform. "Oh, the murder's teeth are badly crooked, possibly rotting away." Booth couldn't understand how Bones could answer these questions in such a neutral tone. "Where's Parker?" Brennan changed the subject, noting that Booth was looking a little sick from her findings. "I asked Angela to watch him, while you and I head up to that Cabin." His tone of voice changed now, happy to get off topic.

Angela sat in her chair, sketchpad and pencil in hand. She had a wide grin on her face as she listened to Parker, who was laying on his stomach with his head in his hand as he drew a picture, stopping every now and then to look up at Angela. "So, they kissed?" Angela practically squealed with delight. She glanced at Parker, who was actually her art subject at the moment. Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was gross…They didn't say anything, though." He looked back at his unfinished drawing. "So it wasn't just a peck, it lasted longer than 3 seconds?" Angela watched Parker nod once more. "Yup. Like…" he paused, thinking it over. "30 seconds, they we're totally makin' out. I didn't watch it all though. Blech." He continued to draw now, concentrating on the image that was beginning to form. "Oh my God, this is too good. Baby Booth, you are slick. I bet they don't even suspect you're pushing them together. They don't realize how perceptive and smart you are." She grinned at the little boy before her as she began to compare her drawing to the real thing. Parker looked up, confused. "What's perceptive mean?" He felt like he had heard it before. "It means you're quick to understand, you notice things most wouldn't. You are observant" Angela gave him a smile and went back to her drawing. "Ohhh, well you coulda just said that instead of that huge word. But, yeah…I notice a lotta things." He grinned back at Angela and she shook her head lightly, laughing quietly to herself.

Brennan stood in the exact same spot she had been when she spotted the victim. She looked as though she was staring off into space, when in reality her mind was going over everything that had happened that day. Booth had walked further away from the Cabin, where the trees began to accumulate the deeper he went. "Hey Bones!" Booth knelt down and stared at the crimson color that stained the snow. Brennan moved around trees and bushes, trying not to trip. "What?" She asked, stumbling forward. "Blood…" Booth simply replied. Brennan knelt down to get a closer look. "It looks fresh." She stood up and squinted, looking out into the distance. All she saw was snow and trees. She emitted a sigh, watching her warm breath cling to the air like smoke. Booth finally stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I say we walk a little farther. Could be more blood, that could lead us to another victim, or maybe the murderer." He started to walk now, easily maneuvering around the trees and bushes. Brennan groaned. "Booth, there is nothing out there but trees and snow!" "C'mon Bones!" Booth called from behind him. With another groan, Brennan began to walk slowly, paying more attention to the ground than what was ahead of her. "I find this rather pointless, Booth!" Brennan grumbled, holding on to a tree for support. "You're just saying that cause you didn't know the forest and snow would be so dense." He chuckled, only glancing back for a couple of seconds. "Geese, Bones…Have you even moved?" He smirked, eyeing her. She glared at him, though it turned into more of a playful look. "Yes I have moved." She finally retorted. "Yeah like three feet." Booth laughed and shook his head before turning around again and headed forward once more. After they both fell silent, there was a sudden uneasiness in Booth's gut. "Hey Bones, you alright? I can just give you…-" He turned around, seeing nothing but trees and snow. "Bones! Bones!" In response, the forest was silent. "Damnit!" Booth pulled out his gun and walked back to where she had been standing. "There's gotta be prints in the snow…" He knelt down and searched the ground profusely, only to see…snow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'_God, what is that smell? Ughh, my head is throbbing. Open your eyes, Temperance_…' Brennan made a slight groaning noise as she started to gain consciousness. She immediately noted the horrid smell, God that smell was worse than rotting flesh. She could feel blood, slowly trickling down the side of her head. Finally she forced her eyes open, the light in the room making the throbbing in her head worse. Trying to move, she realized her hands and feet we're bound together. She didn't remember anything except standing there, trying to catch up with Booth and then she was here. At least she hadn't been gagged. Brennan now forced herself to look around, and what she saw, made her wish she was still unconscious. She was speechless, as she swallowed down the lunch she had had earlier that tried to come up. She was inside what looked like to be a shack. Her body lay against stained dirt, and she so wished she could get up from her side. There was a table in the corner near the door, it was horribly stained with God knows what, jars of fingers and toes resting on the right, and in the middle there was a large knife that stuck up from out of the wood. Near the back of the shack, more to the left was a small cot. It had two or three blankets on it, though they we're stained and filled with holes. She could see bits of human organs that littered the ground. Some very fresh, and the others merely a dried stain in the dirt. '_I think I'm gonna be sick…I've seen numerous dead bodies, but this place…the blood…This is just sick_.' She tried to move, wincing at how tight the ropes we're knotted around her wrists and ankles. "Damnit…" She mumbled, squirming and trying to get from on her side. Suddenly she froze as the stench grew stronger. Her heart began to pound and she didn't want to look up. '_That smell is so overwhelming…Breathe through your mouth, Temperance…_' she was trying to calm herself and get enough courage to look up. Someone was in the room with her and she knew, whomever it was, hadn't moved, she could feel their eyes burning into her skin. Taking in a breath, Brennan slowly looked up. Her body cringed at the sight of this…this thing that really did not resemble that of a human being. 'He's so deformed…God he's what smells.' standing in the doorway was what appeared to be a 6'8, slightly burly human. But this human was horribly deformed, the skin on his face drooped ever so slightly, one eye bulging from the socket. He had no hair on the top of his head, and there didn't seem to be any evidence that a left ear had formed when in the womb. He was missing two fingers, but it was evident, that he was born like that. Brennan could see that he walked with a limp and noticed that one leg was much longer than the other. '_How's he get around so quickly with those legs?_' He was so disheveled, covered in blood. He had it around his mouth, which wasn't much of a mouth with barely an upper lip. Of the little bit of teeth he had, they we're extremely crooked, overlapping each other. Brennan imagined that his bones would be something of an anomaly. Finally he stepped forward and without hesitation, Brennan tried to squirm back. He lifted her up by the her bound hands with ease, she was like a rag doll to him. Brennan squirmed more, desperate attempts to get away, but all it did was cause her pain. The closer he got to her, the more the stronger the smell. She cringed and turned her head away, closing her eyes. He seemed very fascinated with her, staring at her as she dangled there like a floundering fish. Suddenly she felt herself being flung through the air, to slam onto the rotting cot. She was beginning to wonder what his intentions we're with her, and she now somehow managed to roll over into a sitting position, bringing her knees up to her chest. Brennan could now see the rest of the room, and it seemed to be filled with body parts. Just as he began to come closer there was a loud yell, and both of them jerked their heads toward the door. '_Booth!_' she thought. "Booth! Help! Booth!" She yelled as loud as she could, only to have her mouth covered by a large 3 stubbed finger hand. She felt sick to her stomach, as he touched her. Her skin was crawling and she felt disgusting. Not only that, but the smell. If she had to deal with it any longer, there was a chance she wouldn't be able to hold down her food any more.

Booth's chest was burning from the cold as he ran as fast as he could, dodging trees and fallen limbs. He called again, stopping to look around. "Bones!" His voice echoed the forest, and then for a split second he thought he heard Brennan's voice. "Don't worry, I'm coming Bones." He began to walk slowly now, feeling as though he wasn't alone any longer. He was holding his weapon tightly, his finger caressing the trigger. Booth's breath caught in his throat as he spotted little drops of blood up ahead. '_Please be okay, Bones._' He thought to himself as he slowly, and stealthily moved forward, looking for any sign of where Brennan could be. His eyes suddenly spotted a little trail that sort of curved around a hill. Down below was a beat up shack. "Bones…" He took off like lightning, his senses on full alert. He was now leaning against the outside wall of the shack, gun raised. "Bones…?" He whispered, his body tense. There was a muffled voice, and Booth didn't wait any longer to charge inside, gun raised, but no one was there except Brennan. Once he was sure it was clear, he ran toward her, trying to keep himself calm as he pulled the gag out. "Bones, are you alright!" Once the gag was removed, she started to cough, dry heaving but nothing came up. She had been gagged with some sort of stained cloth that tasted horrible. She fell forward into Booth's hold and he quickly pulled her hair back with his free hand, just in case. Once the coughing and gagging stopped, Booth gently sat her back up, now trying to work on the knot that bound her hands. "You okay, Bones?" His voice was laced with worry and concern as he stared at her pale, blood stained face. "J-Just get me out of here." She wheezed. Booth nodded and Brennan lay her head on his shoulder as he continued to try and untie the knot. She was so tightly bound, he was having a hard time. Brennan suddenly gasped, eyes widening. "Booth!" She screamed out, causing him to look behind him and see the large board just in time to dodge it. Once his eyes landed on the deformed figure, his eyes widened. "Dear God. What the hell is that!" He yelled out the question, dodging yet another blow. "It's a deformed human, probably born from a line of inbred genes." Brennan answered, wincing every time the board came down. "Thank you, Bones! It was rhetorical!" Booth dove to the ground and grabbed his gun. Once he aimed it, he pulled the trigger. The man only stumbled backwards, but began coming at Booth again. "SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD, BOOTH!" Brennan yelled, wishing she wasn't so useless right now. Booth finally took a hit to the ribs, and another to his forearm as he tried to block the blow. He fell back to the ground, groaning in pain, but reaching for his gun that was inches away. The gunshot echoed the forest, and both Booth and Brennan watched the horribly disfigured man, fall to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Booth let his body drop to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. "Booth, are you okay?" Brennan sat with her knees to her chest still, obviously slightly shocked. "I'm fine, Bones. Son of a bitch just hurt my arm." He growled, now sitting back up and making his way back to Brennan. "Booth, please hurry. I can't take the smell anymore." She leaned into him and buried her face into his neck in an attempt to make the smell go away. Booth nodded, slightly surprised at how close she was, but then again she was probably just shocked and tired. Once she was free, her arms wrapped around his neck for a moment. Her head was pounding. Booth rubbed her back softly and asked, "Can you stand and walk?" Brennan lifted her head and shrugged. "I-I don't know. My feet feel numb and my ankles weak." With his good arm, Booth put her arms back around his neck and then wrapped it around her waist. "Alright, let's try it. If you fall, I've got you." He spoke calmly and softly, seeing Bones so shaken up. She slowly tried to stand only to stumble in Booth's arms. "It hurts too much right now." Brennan's voice cracked and Booth felt a pain in his heart as he looked at the pain in her eyes. "C'mon Bones. Get on my back. I've got one good arm to hold you up, and watch the ribs." He said as he crouched down and help Brennan onto his back. "Ready, you okay, Bones?" "Yes, I'm okay." She said in a quite tone. She let her head rest on his shoulder, now shivering in the cold. Booth was starting to worry, now. '_The event must of traumatized her. All the blood and small body parts preserved in jars. She just needs to rest. I'll call in forensics, and then wash her up at that cabin before we leave._' Booth thought, listening to the snow crunch beneath his feet. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they we're back at the little cabin. Booth carried her inside, and into the small little bathroom, setting her on the countertop. She was so limp. "Hey, Bones. It'll be okay. Let's get you cleaned up, and I have a clean t-shirt you can borrow." Booth tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she was still silent. Booth took the time to gently wash her face and arms, he cleaned her head wound, which wasn't really too bad. It had already stopped bleeding. When Booth left to go outside, Brennan immediately reacted, gripping the countertop tightly and gently shivering. Booth came back in with a big clean t-shirt and set it on the counter. "You okay, Bones? Let me help get this shirt off of you and you'll feel better in a clean one." He looked into her eyes a moment, rubbing her shoulder. He sighed and gently managed to pull off the bloody shirt, so that she was left in her bra. Booth quickly slid on the nice clean t-shirt, which was like a dress on her.

Booth stoked the fire and then returned to his seat on the floor next to Brennan. She still hadn't spoken much, but Booth noted that she looked like she felt a bit better being out of the dirty shirt. Her body still trembled though. "Are you cold, Bones?" Booth asked softly. Brennan shook her head, no. Booth frowned and then sighed. "C'mere Bones." He said gently, pulling her gently into his lap with his good arm. Brennan immediately curled up and snuggled into his chest as best she could. Her eyes stared blankly at the fire in front of them, and she slowly began to stop shivering. Booth softly pushed her hair from her face, caressing her cheek lovingly. "You're okay, Bones. I promise. I've got you." He whispered softly, before pressing his lips to the top of her head. His good arm wrapped snuggly around her waist and he felt her arms wrap around it, pulling it tighter around her. "Thank you, Booth." Brennan's voice was barely audible, but Booth heard it. "Anytime, Bones. Anytime." '_I feel like I'm doing more than just comforting her. I'd love to hold her closer, tighter and make everything go away. She looks so fragile right now, yet still so beautiful._' Booth felt his heart flutter as he continued thinking. Brennan was slowly coming back from her state of shock, and the part that was back adored the feeling he gave her. He was so warm and so safe feeling. '_I don't want you to leave me_.' Her mind whispered. She was getting so tired, her eyes so heavy, but every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was that horror she had just been through. '_This is so wrong, I shouldn't be sitting in his lap. I just-I can't think right now, my head is spinning._' Her thoughts we're all jumbled together, and she absentmindedly snuggled up closer, a warm feeling beginning to wash over her. '_What is wrong with me? I can't like this…I can't get used to this…I would love to. But…_' Brennan sighed, not finishing her thoughts. Booth looked down at his Bones, secretly reveling the feeling of holding her. He knew he shouldn't, but she just had him wrapped around her finger…And always had. '_Oh Bones…I wish everything wasn't so complicated. Hey, God…Cut a guy some slack here? I just don't know anymore…_' Booth could feel the calm rise and fall of Brennan's back as she now slept soundly.

Booth let Brennan sleep for an hour or so before he woke her and said it was time to go. He had called forensics hours ago and he could still hear them faintly when he stepped outside. The drive home was silent, Brennan curled up in her seat with her head against the window. She was sleeping yet again. Booth couldn't help but glance over at her every now and then, just to make sure she was okay. He pulled into her apartment complex and reluctantly woke her. "Hey, Bones. You're home." He said softly. Brennan lifted her head and looked around, realizing where she was. She bit the inside of her cheek a moment and looked at Booth. "Would you…mind walking me to the door?" She didn't look at him now, her fingers nervously playing with the bottom of Booth's t-shirt she was still wearing. Booth of course didn't have to be asked twice. "Of course, Bones." He smiled warmly at her and cut off the engine, before getting out and hurrying over to Brennan's side. As she stepped out, he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked up to her apartment. Before shutting the door and locking it, Brennan looked up at Booth nervously. "Thank you, Booth." She looked like a nervous teenage girl. She really needed to get some sleep and get back to being Dr. Temperance Brennan. She knew this wasn't her. Booth cocked his head lightly. "Anything for you, Bones. You know that. Are you sure you're okay now?" Brennan nodded and then wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. '_Temperance, just get inside before you do something stupid. Where's your rational mind?_' She was questioning her thoughts. "O-Okay, Bones. Lock the door, and call me if you need me. I'm gonna call a little later to check up on you, alright?" As he pulled back, he smiled and waited for her to shut the door and hear the tumble of the locks before he headed back down to the truck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Brennan, are you sure you don't want to look at these bones? I would think tha-" Dr. Camille Saroyan was cut off as Brennan replied, "I'm quite sure, Cam." Her eyes never left her computer screen. "I saw enough of him when he was alive…" She added in a low voice. As she tried to push back the horrible thoughts of that shack, Parker came running into her office, practically running Cam over before she could get out the doorway.

"Bones!" That was all Parker said as he basically tackled Brennan. She would have fallen had she not been in her chair. He hugged her tight and she looked down, confused. Cam stared and grinned wide, though she had a quizzical expression on her face as well. She had never seen Dr. Brennan around children. She found it amusing to see her awkwardness around the boy. Admittedly most of that was gone, with Parker but there was still some here and there, like now. She was frozen as Parker kept his hold on her, her arms we're trapped beneath him.

"Parker…I can't breathe…" Brennan finally spoke. "Oh. Sorry. Are you okay? Dad said tha-" He was cut off as Booth walked briskly in. "Have you see-" he stopped mid-sentence once he spotted Parker. "Geese Parker. I was in the bathroom for two seconds and then you're gone." "Well you were taking too long!" he retorted. Booth chuckled softly to himself. "I was in there 2 seconds…Seriously, how'd you get up here so fast?" He placed his hands on his belt a moment as he stared at Parker, who still had his arms around Brennan, though not as tightly.

"If you two are done…I'd like to be able to move now." She smiled down at Parker, as he looked up at her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Bones…" He said quietly as he let go and backed off. "Now, Parker…May I know why you came rushing in here just to hug me?" Brennan stared at him with curiosity as she tried to decide what she was feeling right now.

Parker took a breath and began to speak. "Well dad said you got your head all banged up 'n stuff and I guess I was worried." He half smiled and shrugged. Though Brennan felt so touched and warm at that comment, she hid it with her usual rationally minded self. "Well thank you for caring, Parker. As you can see I'm fine." She smiled, and tried not to think of what she really wanted to do: Hug the little boy to death as he had just done to her.

She stood up and put her hands on Parker's shoulders and ushered him forward, Booth behind them. "Booth, what did you tell him? He almost knocked the breath out of me." She said in a low voice. Booth smirked to himself and simply shrugged. "I said you hurt your head but you we're fine…He's just become attached to you, I guess."

Out of no where, Angela popped up, startling both Booth and Brennan, but she earned a grin from Parker. "There you are, my favorite couple." She smiled broadly, watching them look at each other and then in unison reply, "We're not a couple." Angela groaned. "Maybe not on the surface…come here, Baby Booth." She gently grabbed him by the shoulder and stood him in front of her, placing her hands over his ears.

"Can you hear me?" She looked down at him as he gave her a confused expression. "Huhh?" "Good…You guys are so blinddddd." Angela emphasized dramatically. "Even Parker says you look like two lions about to go at it…or attack prey? I don't know…But to me that says you wanna do each other…" She had an 'Oh please, get real' look on her face.

Booth's face flushed red and for a moment he looked away, waiting for Bones to explain in detail that they we're not in any way seeing each other, but there was silence…Angela smirked. "Listen! Do you hear the crickets? Quit being so oblivious and go make out some more." Oops, she just revealed her source.

Now both of their faces flushed red. Parker couldn't hear anything but he watched, now giggling. "You guys look like your faces are gonna catch fire!" Of course he practically yelled this since he couldn't hear anything. Booth jumped a little, startled and then covered his mouth. Angela snickered.

"What about making out? Who told you we made out?" Brennan spoke nervously. "BONES! Shushhh." He whispered through clenched teeth. As she simply just gave him a 'shut up please' look and waved her hand at him, now staring back at Angela. "I didn't, but you just told me you did. HA!" She saved Parker from his doom. As she released him from her hold, she stepped back and grinned. "Please excuse me while I go do my 'In your face dance'" She smiled and walked briskly back to her office.

Parker stared up at Brennan and Booth as they both just stood there, unable to speak. He shook his head and sighed as he grabbed their hands and lead them away to lunch.

Parker sucked down his milkshake, watching his father and his Partner. They hadn't said anything other than their orders and it was driving Parker crazy. "Gah! Will you two just get over it, already? You're driving me crazy!" He pointed to Booth as he said, "You like her and, she likes you. It's not that hard to understand." He emphasized everything with his hands, trying to be so serious.

They we're both taken aback by his sudden outburst and as they sat there in awe, Parker groaned and face palmed himself. "You guys are so blind…Can you just hurry and eat so I can go sit with Ms. Angie while you do whatever. At least I can draw and not haveta sit here and do nothing." He grumbled, now pouting as he played with his napkin, head in hand.

"Parker…" Booth began and the boy shook his head. "Yeah I know. I'm in trouble for yelling. Sorry." He replied without looking up. Booth rubbed the back of his neck a moment, obviously stressed. Brennan was expressionless, for once she had nothing to say. "Alright…I'll pay now, then." Booth said, breaking the tensing silence.

Once back at the Jeffersonian, Parker walked ahead of the two of them, obviously still angry. As they came to Angela's office, she stood up, noting the expressions of the group. Parker huffed and took a seat on the couch, arms folded to his chest and forehead wrinkled in anger. Angela stared at him a moment and then back at Brennan and Booth. She quickly walked over to them and led them outside.

"Alright…What'd you do?" She placed her hands on her hips and eyed the both of them. Booth raised a brow, a small flicker of annoyance on his face, while Brennan folded her arms and shook her head. "Nothing…I just got told to 'get over it'-He used air quotes as he spoke-by my 10 year old son." He laughed, though he didn't really seem like he found it funny. "I just…I have no idea what to say to that. Except that you should stop feeding him ideas of Bones and I getting together…" Now his face flickered with confusion.

Angela threw her hands up. "Hey, I did no such thing. You just have to accept that you don't have just a dumb kid. You have a smart perceptive one, who wants you happy. He knows Hannah doesn't do that…And he knows who does. Maybe you should think about that, Booth." She stared at him with a serious look, before looking at Brennan.

"And you! Sweetie, I love you and you're a genius, but right now you seem pretty dumb." Her brows we're raised as she waited for a reaction. She definitely got one. "What? That makes no sense at all, Angela." Brennan frowned, now looking at her like she was questioning her IQ.

Angela laughed a little. "Oh, Sweetie. You so got an F in love. If you'd stop thinking for once and start feeling, maybe you'd understand everything better. Use your heart."

"Angela, the heart is just an organ tha-" Brennan was cut off. "Hey, Bren…If the heart is just an organ…How come it hurts to breathe when you see Booth with Hannah? How come it feels like someone is crushing it when they kiss?"-By now, Brennan's face was extremely red. "Why does it beat faster when he touches you, even in the slightest way…? Can you tell me why?" Angela folded her arms and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"…The bra-" Angela cut her off. "No…Don't give me that answer. I want the real one." Booth had been standing there the whole time, scared to move. He thought Angela might tackle him if he did, yet the awkwardness was killing him.

"Angela, you're making no sense! What real answer!" Brennan snapped, she was getting frustrated now. Angela shook her head and shrugged. "When you find out…No, when you let yourself realize what that answer is, you come and tell me…Both of you, go think. And don't forget about the Christmas party…" She glared at them and shoed them away with her hands, before walking back into her office, her facial expression changing into a sweet smile as she looked at Parker.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'_God, this is so awkward…Angela! Damnit…_' Booth flipped through the papers on Brennan's coffee table in her office, though he wasn't paying attention to it. How could he? What with the awkward silence between the two partners. They had barely said anything since Angela shoed them off. But he couldn't just up and leave. They had to finish this paperwork.

'…_Did she have to say all of that in front of Booth? She doesn't have the slightest clue what she is talking about, anyway!_' Brennan rambled on in her thoughts, occasionally stopping them to focus on the casework papers that she and Booth had to finish up.

'_I wonder if…if all that stuff Ange said about Bones is true…Would Bones tell her all of that? I mean…It's Bones, she never talks about feelings. A lot of people wonder if she even has them…But I know she does._' Booth sighed quietly as he picked up his pen and began writing something on a clean sheet of paper, before folding it into a paper airplane and throwing it towards Bones.

'_And What did Angela mean? The real answer, that is the REAL one. I'm never wro-_' Brennan's thoughts we're broken as a paper airplane flew right in the center of her desk. She looked up quickly only to see Booth working on the paperwork. Her brows furrowed as she opened up the piece of paper.

_-Whatcha thinking about, Bones?_

_3 Booth_

Brennan stared at Booth's familiar chicken scratch and looked over at him confused. He was smirking, but he didn't look up, watching her with a hooded gaze. '_Does he want me to answer back on the piece of paper? I don't understand…_' She thought once more and then picked up her pen to write a reply.

_-I am thinking only of the case, of course. "Whatcha" is not a word, Booth. Also, what does the less than sign and the number three have to do with anything? Oh, and…Why can't you just ask me this out loud?_

_Temperance_

Brennan nodded slightly to herself and began to re-fold the piece of paper back into the airplane. She had to unfold it and re-fold it a couple of times, not satisfied with the edges being uneven. Finally, she aimed the airplane, and threw it. It didn't fly as smoothly as it had for Booth, but it managed to land onto the coffee table.

Booth quirked his lips as he took the airplane and began to unfold it, looking over at Brennan who pretended as if she was writing, only to glance up once. Grinning once more, Booth looked down to read her very neatly printed handwriting. He chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head. '_Oh Bones…_' He thought as he pulled the pen top off with his teeth and began writing again, the top of the pen sticking out of the side of his mouth.

_-I know it's not a word…I just…Nevermind. This 3 is a heart, Bones…It's a heart. Don't you text? You probably text in complete sentences…And I just thought this would be fun…Plus you could cut the tension in here with a knife. This is a little less awkward. (: -That's a smiley face, by the way…_

Booth folded the piece of paper yet again and grinned as he tossed it her way. She watched it fly smoothly toward her and she frowned slightly. '_How come he can get it to fly like that and I can't_?' She managed to catch the plane in midair, before it could land on her desk. For some reason she was slightly excited. Perhaps this was more amusing than she once realized. She read over Booth's words and then quickly began to write a reply.

_-Oh, Okay…But I don't see the heart. I'm sorry. Also, I don't understand what that means. Are you saying that the room feels relatively tense? Perhaps more so than it should be? I do find this rather appealing. And I know what a smiley face is, Booth. …So I answered your question, now what are you thinking about?_

Another toss, and the airplane was flying yet again but crashing into the coffee table as quick as it went up. The poor piece of paper was looking very wrinkled and tattered from all the unfolding and re-folding.

_-You…_

The airplane was in flight again.

"What do you mean, me?" The silence was broken as Brennan stared up from the now very wrinkly piece of paper. "I don't understand…" She tilted her head slightly, in a way that made Booth want to kiss her. He stood up and coolly walked over to her desk, bringing his palms down at the edge of it so that he was leaning over the front of it, face to face with her.

"What's to understand? You asked what I was thinking about, and I answered…" Booth grinned coyly and stared into her eyes. "I'm thinking about you." Her face was contorted still so he leaned in closer, his lips we're inches from her ear. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath against her skin and it sent goosebumps up and down her body.

"Temperance, you are extremely beautiful…And quite frankly, I'm tired of restraining myself." His voice was nothing but a whisper, and she felt her cheeks heat up as he finished speaking. He was still lingering near her ear, though…driving her body crazy. "Another thing…" He whispered again, "I'm tired of telling myself that I only care for you as a partner and friend. I'm just lying to myself." Finally, he moved his lips away from her ear, and she thought she might melt into a puddle right there in the middle of her office.

Of course then she thought herself foolish since that was obviously impossible. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at Booth with wide eyes. He was grinning still as he spoke. "Do you understand, now?" He stared into her eyes, as he waited for her response.

Brennan suddenly realized she had stopped breathing, and quickly let her brain tell herself to do so. She took a breath, and really wasn't sure what to say, except, "Yes…I understand." Now she did something, Booth hadn't really ever seen her do before. She bit her lower lip, nervously.

'_Oh, now why'd she have to go and do that. Now she's just teasing me. I wonder if she'd push me away if I kissed her._' Booth stared at her, as if trying to read her mind, but could not to no avail. He was still leaning onto her desk, but he wasn't so close. '_Booth, please gooo. You are making this very difficult. I don't know what to say to you…Just-_' She was ripped from thought as she felt her heartbeat quicken, now.

Booth pressed his lips to hers, waiting…She couldn't pull away, her body was winning over her rational mind. She felt her body go weak, and had she not been in her chair she would have stumbled. Booth kissed her harder now, taking a chance and lightly nibbling on her lower lip. She still did not move away. Rational Dr. Temperance Brennan was gone. Her feelings, her heart and of course her hormones had taken over. Her lips parted slightly and their tongues collided, eager to explore the other's mouth.

Booth let his hands cup her face, as he slowly moved around the desk, careful not to part their lips. He had to hold her, feel her. Brennan made no effort to pull away or stop as he moved, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, slowly pulling her up. Now in Booth's arms, he pushed her gently against the wall, pulling back only to press soft light kisses slowly down her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her body disobey her mind yet again as her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand running through his hair. '_Oh God, you have to stop this now, temperance…_' She craned her neck slightly, giving Booth better access. The little nibbles on her collarbone elicited a quiet moan from her lips. '_Damnit! Temperance Brennan you are stronger than this_!' Her mind yelled at her, but as Booth slipped his hand beneath her shirt to caress the soft skin of her sides… '_I'm weak…So, So, So weak_.' Her breathing had already quickened, and she was ready to lose it all once Booth pressed up against her.

'_She's gonna stop me any second now, just watch._' Booth reveled in the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. His soft kisses and nibbles causing her to moan. It only made it harder for him to think with his mind instead of other areas the blood seemed to be rushing to. '_I can't believe she still hasn't stopped me. I don't know if I can stop…I was expecting her to…_' He got little goosebumps as her fingers ran through his hair. '_Be strong, Booth…Pull back, you can't-But she's so soft and…ughhh_' He groaned in his mind.

Lucky for the both of them…or maybe not so lucky, the doorknob made a noise, someone was coming. There was not a second thought as Booth quickly pulled back and practically tripped over himself to get back over to the couch. Brennan was a little dizzy as she stumbled into her chair and as the door opened, there was silence…Except for Booth's nervous whistling as he pretended to write something down. Both of them we're breathing rapidly.

"…Okay, did I miss something?" Angela stared at the two of them. Of course it was Angela. She probably has some sort of radar in her brain that told her when something was going on with Booth and Brennan. "Huh? What? Nothing. It was nothing. Isn't it nothing, Bones?" Booth tried to clear the sudden high pitch in his voice as he leaned back and smiled nervously.

Brennan very slowly turned her head to look at Angela, as if she might burst. She cleared her throat and took a breath. "Did you…Is there something you need…Angela?" She swallowed hard and waited for her reply. Angela raised a brow and glanced between the two of them.

"I just…" She paused, as if to make sure there was nothing going on. She started again. "I just came to apologize for yelling, I-" Booth cut her off. "Oh it's fine…Not a problem." He smiled, inside slowly dying, or really just in need of a super cold shower. "Booth, are you okay? You sure are talking pretty fast, there Studly." She grinned and raised her brows.

Booth tried to look calm. "I'm fine, Angela. I'm just…A little wound up from all the coffee I drank." '_Yeah that's a good excuse. Awesome save._' "Alright then…Anyway. I came to see if you guys had decided about the Christmas Party." She leaned against the doorway and folded her arms.

"Uhm, I'm not quite sure yet…I'll have to let you know…" Brennan replied, looking down at her notes, now in an attempt to calm herself down. "Yeah, I don't know either. I'd have to find someone to watch Parker." Booth sat stiffly, and eyed Angela. '_LEAVE, DAMNIT. I'M DYING HERE._' Booth smiled at her and looked down at his unfinished work.

"Well alright. Let me know…" Angela was about to go before she turned around swiftly and pointed at the two of them. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here…Cause I don't…, but I'm gonna find out!" She nodded and shut the door behind her.

Booth and Brennan both sighed a sigh of relief at the same time, looking over at one another in thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

After Angela left, they both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each trying to let their rapid heartbeat slow and regain their composure. Brennan was trying to think rationally, trying to keep herself from locking the door and finishing what they had started. Booth had started naming saints in his head to try and calm his excitement. Finally, the silence was broken.

"…So, Booth…Do you really want to attend the Christmas party or…" Brennan paused, she was trying so hard to keep her voice steady. Before she could continue, Booth spoke. "I-I don't know." He cleared his throat nervously as he added, "M-Maybe if you we're going…I mean, I don't know anybody except you and the squints." '_Yeah…add the squints in there so it's not that obvious that you wanna see her…She's probably smart enough to figure out the logic behind that, so you're still a moron Seeley._' Booth was thinking things through his head.

Brennan took a deep breath and quietly let it out. "Well, I suppose I could. Usually I'm not around these times. Perhaps I could keep Angela from another embarrassing incident." Booth chuckled as he remembered hearing about the photo copy incident. "Yeah…Wish I had been around to get one of those pictures…" He grinned and watched as Brennan stared at him.

"Are you saying you would like to see Angela's butt…?" She raised a brow, a hint of jealousy coursing through her, though she quickly tried to rid it. '_You shouldn't care. Booth is not committed to you. This is ridiculous…_' Brennan thought as she waited for a reply. "Hell yeah I'd like to se-…" Booth noted her expression, she didn't realize it, but she looked like she would kill him if he finished that sentence. "I mean…No, of course not. I was only kidding…" His cheeks reddened as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't really see the humor in it, sorry Booth." She replied honestly. She sighed and bit the inside of her cheek a moment. "Look, Booth…You…We…I mean…" She couldn't think of a good way to start this awkward conversation. Booth leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees. "Bones…I know what you're trying to say."

"Oh? Well, what am I trying to say?" Brennan looked at Booth with a quizzical expression. Booth's heart rate quickened, getting nervous. "You we're going to say that I shouldn't have done what I did, and that you don't want to be with me in that way. We're friends, and partners." He looked up at her and gave her a dimpled grin. "And Bones, I wouldn't trade your friendship for anything in the world."

Brennan was silent, staring at him almost straight through him before finally speaking. "That's…Not what I was going to say at all…" Booth's brows furrowed slightly and he sat up. "It wasn't? …Then, what we're you going to say?" He mused, now very curious.

"I was going to say that…" Brennan paused, trying to gather her words. "There is something other than friendship between us…I've ignored it, for a long time, pushing it away from my thoughts. I was always telling myself I wanted you to be happy…And…when you…Well, I really started to realize this when we were at the park, with Parker." She stopped talking to see his expression.

Booth was in awe. She was the one starting this conversation? No…Temperance Brennan did not believe in love or monogamy. "O-Okay…So, what are you saying? I'm not sure I understand." Did they somehow switch places? Brennan looked down at the papers on her desk and then back at Booth as she spoke once more. "Well, when you…kissed me earlier,-they both blushed now-I realized that all that stuff Angela was yelling at me, was true." Her heart was pounding now, afraid to hear his reply.

Booth was silent, his thoughts all jumbled together. Hannah, Bones, Parker, Angela, so much rushing through at once. So many conflicting thoughts. Did he love Hannah? Was he still been in love with Bones this whole time? Has she always loved him? What to do? "B-Booth? Are you-Are you okay?" Brennan's voice cracked slightly, getting more nervous the longer he was silent.

"Hmm? Yes, Yeah…I'm…I'm really good." The smile he gave her was genuine, so maybe everything would be okay? Brennan stood up and walked over toward the couch and stood in front of Booth now. "Okay, but…What do you have to say about what I just told you?" She asked, nervously. Booth watched her, as she spoke, his eyes taking in every inch of her body as if he was trying to take a mental photograph. _'She's so beautiful…I just…I want to kiss her, and hold her, and so much more…but, Hannah…I care a lot about her, but I don't think I truly love her._' His mind raced and he realized he had been silent a little too long now.

"I…Wait, are you saying…Are you saying you want to give us a try?" Booth stood up now too, looking her in the eyes as he watched them flicker with confusion. Brennan looked down at the floor a moment and then back up. "Yes, perhaps…But, I refuse to come between you and Hannah. I'm certain that you two make each other very happy. You're happiness is really all that matters to me." Booth could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke, and he just couldn't resist it any longer.

He walked closer to her, his arms snaking around her waist. She hesitated, and tried to resist both Booth and her own urges. "Booth, but-" She looked up at him as he shook his head. "Shhh. You should realize by now that you're the only woman who's ever made me truly happy." His voice was low, and deep as he pulled her closer. She had given up fighting it now, her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled hesitantly up at him, still nervous about all of this. "Really? Are you…sure?" God did she hope he was, though she'd never admit it to herself just how much she hoped.

Booth grinned and pressed his forehead to hers. "Very sure…" He said softly, trying not to kiss her. Brennan still looked unsure. "What about Hannah, Booth? You-" Yet again Booth cut her off. "I thought I loved Hannah, but really I just wanted to love her so the pain of not having you would go away. I had second best and I had been okay with it, but in reality, I wanted the first best. The first I ever thought about having a future with. The first who I've trusted completely. I'm not saying I don't care about Hannah, She's a good person and I love her in a more friend way. I tried to love her more than that, I just…I couldn't, I thought about you too much." Booth smiled, as he watched Brennan let a smile grace her beautiful face.

Brennan almost wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to do that. She couldn't hold out any longer now, and filled the space between their lips. Booth was slightly surprised, but he greedily accepted the kiss, feeling Brennan's tongue slip into his mouth. His heart was pounding now, a fire burning in his stomach as he felt himself being forced to back up until he was against the couch. With his arms around her waist, he slowly sat down, not wanting to part their lips for anything. As Brennan allowed herself to be pulled down with him, she slid her knees onto the couch, one on each side of Booth, and now sitting in his lap.

Booth grinned slightly into their kiss as he ran his hands slowly up her thighs. '_Thank you God for letting her wear a skirt today._' Brennan pulled back slowly and narrowed her eyes. "I can feel you grinning, why?" She asked, one hand playing with the back of his hair. Booth chuckled softly. "Just thanking God for the skirt." He nodded toward her and she looked down and back up, brows furrowed with a smirk. "You shouldn't be thanking God, I was the one who decided to wear a skirt today. So, you should be thanking me." Grinning once more, she leaned in near his neck, nibbling softly on his ear.

Booth stopped breathing a moment, now feeling her lips slowly make their way down his neck. "Mmm, you're absolutely right…I should be thanking you. Thank you, very, very, very, VERY much." He grinned as she pulled back to look at him. "You're quite welcome, Booth." She had a devilish grin on her lips that Booth found to be very hot, and in no time he had his lips against hers, once more. He now continued letting his hands explore the softness of her thighs, moving each hand to the inner part. Brennan could feel the need growing inside her, the excitement that started from her stomach and moved like fire through her body. She knew though, that it would be wrong for them to go any further.

With his hands still up her dress and thumbs softly caressing her inner thighs, Booth began to kiss her neck, causing a chill to run down her spine. She had part of his shirt unbuttoned and her hands against his chest. "Booth…" Brennan breathed out, trying to keep herself from thinking about ripping his shirt off. "Yeah," Kiss. "Bones…?" His tongue grazed her neck and she almost lost her train of thought. "You-We have to stop, or…" She paused, trying to steady her ragged breaths. "I wont be able to. You know why." She mumbled, wishing she hadn't of said anything at all.

The kisses stopped as Booth pulled back. Brennan almost pouted, but didn't. She knew this was the right thing to do. Her head fell against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. "You're right, Bones…As much as I really hate to admit that right now…" He grumbled a little, slowly pulling his hands back from beneath her skirt and wrapping them around her waist to pull her closer against his chest. Brennan smirked to herself and lifted her head to look at him. "I don't think we should be around each other for very long in case things such as this happen."

Booth shook his head. "No…Then I'd just be miserable cause I couldn't see you…Let's go to the Christmas party, that way…I can be around you and there will be a crowd to stop me or you from doing anything…Mostly me, though." He chuckled softly, now watching Brennan grin. "Alright. But, just for you." She kissed his cheek and slowly stood back up, straightening her skirt back and looking down at Booth. "Maybe you should wait to leave…" She smirked more and crossed the room to her desk.

Booth narrowed his eyes at her, a small grin creasing his own lips. "Hey, that's your fault…You're the one who had to come sit on top of me and kiss me…Even though…I didn't stop you." He laughed a little and looked back up at her as she began to speak. "Oh, so you're saying you would rather I not have done that…?" She tried to hide the smirk as she watched him carefully. "…No, No…That is totally worth this. Although I wish I could take a cold shower…Things would calm down much easier." He let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes a moment.

"Maybe if you actually finished the papers on the case we just finished, it would get your mind off of…" She paused, though Booth finished her sentence as he turned his head to look at her. "You?" Brennan blushed lightly, but it wasn't very noticeable, as her cheeks we're still rather hot. "Yes…But, speaking of the case…Did you notice how quickly it was solved? I mean we didn't even have to interrogate anyone." She was silent as she thought back to the horrid cabin again.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think it…He…whatever, knew anyone. We probably wouldn't find anyone alive who had seen him, and I doubt he had friends." He considered things as well, taking his gaze to Brennan as she spoke. "Perhaps…But, what if he had a family…? If he has parents or siblings somewhere, I imagine they would be horribly disfigured and mentally unstable as he was…Looking at him, you can tell he's from a long line of inbreeding. His parents we're probably siblings of each other…And Their parents-" Booth cut her off. "Yeah, I get it, Bones. There's a lot of incest going on…But, I don't know. Wouldn't they all live together?" He looked up at the ceiling as he thought this through.

Brennan shook her head. "Not necessarily, he could have perhaps left his clan or they're dead…Death can be dangerously close when a child of incestuous parents are involved. Even as an adult it can be close. It just makes me wonder, that's all." She shrugged and began to work on the forensic notes of the case. Booth sighed and nodded. "I can see why…But I don't think we have anything to worry about." He replied as he leaned over the coffee table to finish off the paperwork.

Angela and Brennan stood by the punch bowl, Angela was chattering away as Brennan scanned the crowd anxiously, barely listening to a thing Angela was saying. "Bren…Sweetie!" Angela pinched her arm. Brennan was pulled away from her thoughts immediately. "Ow! Angela, what the hell was that for?" She rubbed her arm where Angela had pinched her. "You weren't listening to me…And I couldn't get your attention." Brennan frowned and looked at her. "You could have just tapped me on the shoulder…" "Already tried…Several times, in fact." Angela said, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised you're here…You're usually off in some foreign country before any of this." Angela stared at her with curiosity. Brennan swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought about it this year…I just felt like staying home." She turned to the table and grabbed a cup to poor herself some punch. "Yeah, right…You probably stayed here cause Booth was here. Speaking of which…Something is different between you two. When you both came for Parker, earlier…You we're both grinning and you have been staring at the doors for half an hour now…" She grinned and watched as her friend's cheeks reddened a little. "Angela, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't understand why you are so obsessed with Booth and I getting together. And I have been observing how our co-workers behavior changes when not in a working environment." Brennan frowned and stared at Angela who was still smiling, though now she was shaking her head. "Sweetie…I love you, but you're a horrible liar, even if you have a steep learning curve…You haven't managed to improve on lying." She patted her friends shoulder and smiled softly.

Brennan's brows furrowed. "Really? I thought I had gotten better." Angela laughed and took a sip of her martini she had set on the table. "Are you admitting to lying just then…?" "What? No! I wasn't lying." Brennan protested, now mentally kicking herself. Angela shook her head as she set her drink back down. "Sure, okay, Sweetie…By the way, Agent Studly just walked in." She nodded her head over to Booth who was standing in front of the doors, scanning over everyone. Brennan's face lit up and she felt her heart beat faster. "That is so cuteeee." Angela squealed, staring at Brennan and then back at Booth.

"What is cute?" Brennan questioned. "You. And Booth. You're face just lit up like a Christmas tree, and Booth has spotted you. He's grinning from ear to ear." Angela smirked as she took another sip of her drink. "Ange, that is physically impossible. My face can't light up like a Christmas tree, perhaps you should lay off the martinis." Brennan stared at her friend confusingly. "Ughh. Bren…It's just a figure of speech." Angela shook her head, though grinned again as she noticed Booth standing behind Brennan.

"Ladies…" Booth started, causing Brennan to jump slightly, startling her. "You both look extremely beautiful tonight." He grinned a wolfish grin and looked between the two of them. Angela had on a strapless green dress, plain but beautiful. Her hair was tied up loosely, soft light curls cascading down. She also had a set of antlers on her head. Brennan was in a red dress with light glittery sparkles at the top, which seemed to somehow get onto her bare chest and neck, making her sparkle in the light. It actually added on quite nicely with her look. Booth noticed she seemed to be glittering and sparkling almost everywhere, even her hair which was left down and curled slightly at the bottom. Both of them did in fact look beautiful, their dresses didn't go past their knees.

"Aww, Studlyyy! You're so sweet!" Angela pulled him down and stood on the of tips her toes to kiss his cheek. Booth grinned and looked over at Brennan. "You wanna kiss my cheek, too?" He gave her his charm smile and she smirked and laughed. "No, I don't." '_I want to kiss you on the lips and tear off your clothes…_' She thought staring up at him. "Awww, way to bum a guy out. May I at least have the pleasure of escorting you two ladies to the bar to buy you both drinks?" He held out his arms and gave them both another charm smile.

Both Angela and Brennan linked their arms with Booths as he began leading them toward the bar. "I will tell you, Booth that you look very attractive tonight." Brennan smiled at him and Angela poked her head forward to look over at her. "Thanks, Bones." He grinned almost beaming with pride. He was wearing a white shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top, a black pair of slacks, and shoes with a pair of Christmas themed socks hidden beneath.

"I'll take a cold beer, and anything for the two lovely ladies on my arms." Booth smiled and looked between the two of them, before unhooking their arms so that he could pay the bar tender. As Angela took her drink she smiled and said, "Thank you for the drink, Booth…I should probably go find Hodgins though." She waved to them both and disappeared into the crowd. Brennan led Booth to one of the tables set up and took a seat. "What took you so long?" She took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the table. "Parker, I had to find someone to watch him." He stared into her eyes, almost mesmerized. Brennan nodded. "Oh, right. It must have been hard to find someone last minute." She replied leaning her head onto her hand, her elbow on the table. "Yeah, speaking of Parker. He's been begging me to ask you to spend Christmas with us. He wants you to stay Christmas eve night, too." Booth took a sip of his beer as he eyed Brennan carefully.

"I suppose I could…If It's okay with you. We can exchange gifts then, Christmas morning instead of having to wait…Plus, it would be nice not to be alone on Christmas." She looked down as she mentioned the last part. Booth smiled and grabbed her hand to comfort her. "I'd love if you came to spend Christmas with us. Parker is really excited because he bought and wrapped your gift, and he can't wait to give it to you." Booth chuckled. "That's really sweet of him. I actually got him a couple of presents too." Brennan smiled warmly up at Booth, now feeling rather important and wanted. She really liked that feeling.

Booth grinned. "Parker will be excited when I tell him." He said as he looked across the crowd a moment. "I would really like to kiss you right now, so either find some mistletoe or meet me near the bathrooms." He smirked as he got up slowly and walked off toward the bathrooms. Brennan was smiling as she waited a couple of minutes before getting up to meet him. Booth was leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Brennan walked briskly into the dark shadows where Booth stood. The men's bathroom was on the right and the woman's on the left. It was secluded and the light was very dim, if anybody noticed some couple kissing in the corner, they wouldn't be able to tell who it would be unless they walked up to them.

Booth stood up straight as he saw Brennan walking toward him. In a matter of seconds, he felt his body being pushed into the corner, and his tongue tied with Brennan's. She held him by his shirt collar, though slowly loosened her grip and wrapped his neck, her fingers running across the nape of his neck. Booth rested one hand on her waist, as the other caressed her cheek. They pulled back once to breathe and then pressed their lips together again, tongues exploring the other's mouth.

"Angela, Where are you dragging me to?" Hodgins grumbled. Angela kept a tight hold on Hodgins's wrist as she pulled him faster. "I saw Booth and Bren walk back here toward the bathroom." She answered in a low voice as she came up against the wall and poked her head around the corner for a moment. "Angela…we really shouldn't be spying on them, its-" He was cut off by Angela's loud whisper. ".GOD!" She pulled her head back fast, her mouth agape. "What! What is it?" Hodgins looked at her with anticipation. "..my,god." Angela whispered loudly again. Hodgins gave her an irritated look and she spoke once more. "Sorry…I'm just…so surprised…Booth and Bren are totally making out in the corner. I KNEW IT. Finally!" Hodgins covered her mouth as she got louder. "Are you serious?" He poked his head around the corner letting Angela free as she poked her head below him to watch. "How are you so sure it's them? You can't really see anything but shadows." Hodgins squinted his eyes.

"Cause, Bren is wearing my shoes and I can see the heel in the light. It's them…" She whispered back with a grin. "Hot…They look like they're gonna do it right there in the corner." Hodgins looked down at his wife who looked up at him with a large smirk. "Well, I don't think we should sit here and watch…" Angela frowned slightly and pulled back. Hodgins nodded, but didn't pull back. "Jack! Stop staring you pervert." Angela pulled him back and shook her head as she dragged him back to their table. "I was just seeing if it was really Booth!" He mumbled, watching Angela laugh at him, causing him to laugh with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hurry up and put it up there, Parks. You aren't as light as you used to be." Booth laughed softly as he kept a hold on his son's legs as the boy reached to put the star on the little tree they had. "Got it!" Parker exclaimed, feeling himself being lifted from his dad's shoulders and set on the ground. "Great job, bud. Go get ready for bed so you'll be all set when it's time." Booth tousled his son's hair and gently nudged him. Parker ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sitting down on the couch, he stared at the box of ornaments waiting to be hung on the tree. '_I wonder if Bone's is really going to come. She said she was still coming when I met her for lunch…_' Booth continued in deep thought until he heard a knock at the door. He had been so zoned out, it startled him a bit as he slowly came back to reality. "C-coming." He stammered as he got to his feet and stumbled to the door. One peek through the peep hole told him, that Bones was at his door. With a smile creasing his lips and a sudden pick up of his heart, he unlocked his door and slowly opened it, welcoming Brennan with a warm smile and those warm brown eyes that most woman couldn't resist.

"Bonesss! Come on in, your just in time to help decorate the tree." Booth said a little too excitedly. Brennan smiled as she stepped in and set her overnight bag by the door when it was shut. It was just a small duffle bag filled with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for bed, and then something to wear the next day, along with a toothbrush and other needed items. "Hi, Booth. Where's Parker?" She walked toward the couch and took a seat, Booth behind her.

"Parker is getting ready for bed." Booth replied as he sat beside her. "Why? It's only 6 o'clock." Brennan looked at her watch as she spoke. Booth chuckled a little and stared at the Christmas tree. "So he'll be ready when it's time…He's going to bed at 9." A muffled voice from the bathroom could be heard. "No I'm not!" Parker poked his head out of the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear. He loved Christmas. "You got your Pjs on? And your teeth brushed?" Booth raised a brow, though was smiling.

The bathroom door slowly swung open now as Parker stepped out. "Yesssss, dad." He looked down at his 'Ben 10' themed pajama pants and shirt, and then smiled. Booth nodded and watched as Parker raced toward the couch. He dove at Booth, knowing he would catch him, which he did. He set him down in his lap and shook his head. "You know, one day…I'm not gonna catch you and God only knows how much that will hurt us both…" He chuckled and Parker laughed. Brennan looked quite content as she watched the two interact. It was almost as if she was studying them.

Until Parker brought her from her thoughts. "Merry Christmas, Bones. Thanks for comin' to stay with us." He reached over and wrapped his arms around her neck, which totally surprised her. Once she understood what was going on, she hugged him back and smiled as she pulled back. "Thank you for inviting me. I appreciate it." She felt a little funny, however it was a good kind of funny. She felt warm and tingly…Happy?

Booth could see the contorted look of confusion on her face, so he decided it was time for everyone to get up and start decorating. "Well kiddo, we can't just sit here. We got a tree to decorate!" Booth lifted Parker up and threw him over his shoulder as he stood up. Parker was giggling, but attempting to get out of his father's hold. "Put me down! Dadddd! Put me downnn!" He laughed a little more, trying to beat Booth's back with two balled up fists. Brennan sat, grinning to herself as she watched poor Parker fight in vain. His little fists didn't faze Booth's muscled back.

"Alright! I surrender." Booth chuckled and pulled Parker back right side up in his arms and setting him down. Parker gave him an impish grin and crossed his arms. "I always win." Booth chuckled and nodded. "Yeah you got muscles of fury their, bud. Now, shall we decorate?" He held his hands out to the tree, as if showing the way. Parker nodded excitedly and ran toward Brennan. "C'mon, Bones. You gotta help too." He pulled softly at her arm, giving her the best puppy dog face he could muster up. Brennan pursed her lips together, trying not to smirk and raised a brow.

"Wouldn't I be in the way of yours and your dad's traditions?" She felt her arm being pulled a little harder, though it wasn't hurting her. Parker shook his head. "No, Bones…Pleaseeeee? It'll be super fun, I promise." His lower lip jutted out in a fake pout. Booth chuckled a little and decided to play along with his son. "Yeah Bonessss, Pleaseeeee?" He put on his own pout face and tried not to laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Fineee." She sounded annoyed, but she wasn't. She was smirking playfully as she allowed Parker to pull her up and take her hand to lead her around to the tree. "Take note, that these little pout faces will not always work on me." She raised a brow and looked from one to the other.

"Sure, Okay, Bonesss." Parker grinned mischievously at her, while she narrowed her eyes at him, smirking. "Okay, you two…Get to decorating!" Booth exclaimed as he grabbed a couple of ornaments from the storage box he kept them in. For the next half our, they all decorated the tree and joked around. Everyone was laughing and carrying on. Parker was probably the most happy. He could look at his dad and tell he was truly happy at that moment. He was teasing Bones, and she was laughing and giggling like a little girl. He could tell that it made his dad's whole world light up. Parker even noticed that Bones seemed a bit happier too, their faces we're lit up and their cheeks red from laughing, or perhaps a little blushing?

"Parker…?" Brennan and Booth had stopped their gallivanting as they noticed Parker standing like a statue. He hadn't blinked, he looked completely zoned out. They couldn't tell if he was staring at them or through them. "Parker?" Brennan walked closer and knelt down to his level and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Parker, are you okay?" Brennan spoke again softly, as she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Bones, do you know what's wrong?" Booth was behind her, looking over the two of them with a concerned look on his face. "There is nothing wrong with him, Booth. He's just not really here, right now." Brennan replied, not taking her eyes from the boy. "That doesn't sound alright to me…" Booth knelt down beside her and she glanced at him. "What I mean is…He's…" She tried to search for something Booth would understand. "He's zoned…out?" She hoped that that was right. "We just need to get him to wake from it. And perhaps you should tell Rebecca to get him checked for some form of ADD." Brennan gave him a weak smile as she turned her attention back to Parker. He was still in a dead stare, he hadn't moved or blinked.

"Parks, hey…Can you hear me?" Brennan shook his shoulders again, and the boy began to blink his eyes as he shook his head. "Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something, Bones?" Parker looked down at her, slightly confused. "Are you okay, Parker?" She stared at him, a concerned look on her face. Booth set his own hand on Parker's shoulder and looked him over. Parker's brows furrowed. "I'm fine…You guys are kinda invading my space." He took a step back. "Parker, you hadn't moved or blinked for 2 minutes." Brennan said, standing up now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. I guess I zoned out." Parker shrugged and smiled up at them so they'd back off and quit staring at him like he was an alien.

Booth cocked his head slightly. "What we're you thinking about? I mean if you we're that deep in thought it must have been important." "Huh? Oh…Uhm…" Parker paused, scratching the back of his head. "Nothing. It wasn't important." He insisted, as he gave them a rather nervous smile. Booth raised a brow. "Sure, Parker." Booth said with a small grin. "Dad, you wanna make some cookies?" Parker looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "mmm. I'd love to, but…Bones beat me up and-" He paused as he collapsed on the couch. "I think I broke all the bones in my body." Booth gave him a pitiful sad look.

Parker shook his head. "Any other time, I wouldn't believe you…But I can believe that Bones beat you up. It's…Kinda obvious who would win that fight…" Parker grinned and looked up at Brennan who was smiling broadly. "What?" Booth jumped up defensively. "I see how it is, you two are gonna gang up on me." He frowned, though he was just playing along. "I could take you both on right here and right now." He grinned, and waited to make his move. "Yeah right, dad. You said you just broke all your bones." Parker replied in a sarcastic tone. Brennan was about to speak, but before she could say anything, she felt herself being lifted.

Booth had tackled them both in no time at all, throwing each of them over his shoulders. "Now Bones is really gonna kill you, dad!" Parker barked, pounding his little fists on his back. "Booth, you should listen to Parker. I'm being very nice right now because he's here…" The hint of annoyance in her voice was evident. She had her elbows propped up against his back and her head in her hands. "Aww, Bones, you don't have to be nice because of me." Parker grinned and looked at her. "Really, you'd be helping us both out." He giggled as he watched Brennan smirk. "Hey! No consulting back there." Booth yelled as he carried them into the kitchen.

Brennan slapped the back of Booth's head, though not hard. "Watch where you put your hands, Booth…" She tried to sound serious, but truth be told she was enjoying this ridiculous charade. Booth laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about Bones…" "She means don't touch her butt, dad…" Parker groaned and dropped his head and arms, going limp. Brennan was trying hard not to laugh, she could feel Booth's body tense up beneath her at Parker's comment. Finally Booth set them both down. They we're in the kitchen. He completely ignored Parker's comment. "Bake some cookies for the master." Booth beamed, smiling. Brennan punched him in the shoulder, but not as hard as she was capable of, just enough force to tell Booth she was going to kick his ass later. "Owwww! Hey! That hurt, Bones!" Booth whined, rubbing his shoulder and pouting. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to, Booth." She grinned mischievously and turned to the counter.

"I'll bake cookies, but only cause Parker wants to…You are not getting any!" She turned her head slightly to glance at him. "That face is not going to work this time! I can't see it. Parker, please escort Mr. Booth here out of the kitchen." Brennan chuckled. "Yes m'am!" Parker turned and began to shove Booth, though was getting no where. "Little trouble here, Bones. He's heavyyy." Parker grunted. Brennan turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm the boss now…" She gave him a saucy look, and he almost lost all train of thought. It was the sexiest look he'd ever seen, grace her delicate features. "So you need to be led out by my body guard here." She rested her hand on Parker's shoulder and her eyes never left contact with Booth's. The smile on her lips never left either.

Finally Booth allowed himself to be pushed out of the kitchen. His eyes narrowed at her, and he made a fist, allowing two fingers to raise and brought them to his face. He pointed his fingers at his eyes, and then turned his fist to point them at Brennan. And with that, he walked to the couch and took a seat, doing just what he had just previously motioned to her, he was watching her. Parker pulled up a chair to the counter so he could reach everything better. "Alright, first we have to wash our hands." Brennan said, as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. Parker nodded and reached over to the sink to wash his hands. Once he was done, Brennan did the same.

"Alright, let's set out our ingredients." Booth chuckled as he watched. She was very organized, setting everything she needed in a straight line, in order of which was needed first. "Okay, now stir it really good, until the dough is nice and soft." Brennan looked at Parker attentively as he nodded and began to stir the mixture very thoroughly. "Can I pour in the chocolate chips now?" Parker looked up from the bowl and smiled. Brennan nodded her head. Parker grabbed the measuring cup already full of chocolate chips and poured them into the mixture, moving the cup around the bowl so they spread out. Brennan then nudged the spoon toward Parker, making the gesture to stir. Parker took the spoon once more and began stirring the dough once more. "I think it's ready to be cooked, Bones." Parker grinned up at her.

Booth had quietly made his way up behind them, looking down at the dough. Grinning, Booth reached between the two, and dipped his finger into the bowl. Brennan and Parker turned their heads to follow the unwanted finger to Booth's mouth. "Excuse me, I thought I said you weren't allowed any cookies, or to be in this kitchen." Brennan balled her fists and set them on her hips, staring at Booth and narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, dad. No one wants your dirty hands in the cookies." Parker folded his arms across his chest. "You said I couldn't have any cookies, but this…" Booth dipped another finger into the dough, and looked at it. "This is just cooking dough." he grinned and opened his mouth, slowly moving his finger toward it.

"Don't you do it, Booth…" Brennan warned him, though she was grinning as she said it. Booth smirked, moving his finger closer. "You'll regret it…" Brennan raised a brow, daring him to continue. Booth closed his mouth and chuckled. "Well, what happens if I do…this" Booth wiped the cookie dough onto Brennan's nose, watching the big glob drip onto her chin. '_Oh shit…She's gonna kick my ass now_.' Booth thought as he watched her carefully. Her lips we're pursed together, but her face was expressionless. Parker's eyes grew wide and he raised his eyebrows, chuckling to himself. "I'll be at your funeral, dad." He whispered with a nod.

Brennan had been completely still for an entire two minutes and Booth was getting nervous now. She'd probably shoot him if she had a gun. She turned around, back facing him now. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Well, Booth…Since you asked, I'll tell you." Booth braced himself, the fact that her voice was so calm scared the hell out of him. Slowly, Brennan stuck her hand into the goopy mixture and grabbed a handful, she was so quick he didn't have time to react. She turned and slapped his face with a gob of cookie dough, smearing it all over and then patting his cheek. Parker's mouth dropped open and he couldn't help but bust out laughing. Brennan began to lick her finger nonchalantly, grinning proudly to herself while Booth just stood there, covered in dough. "I didn't realize how good this was." Brennan licked another finger and then looked up at Booth. "I don't play nice, Booth." She grinned devilishly, and took the bowl full of dough toward the pan and began rolling little balls and setting them on the pan.

Finally Booth was able to speak. "Bones…" He licked his lips free of some of the dough. "Mhnm?" She turned her head slightly to glance over at him, still grinning rather evilly. "You…You will pay for that dearly…" Booth nodded at her, gobs of dough flying to the floor. Brennan chuckled and shook her head. "We'll see…" She turned back to the pan and continued making little balls. Once she was done, she set the timer on the oven and slid the pan in. Booth shook his head and headed toward the bathroom to wash his face.

Parker watched him walk away and once the door shut, he turned to Bones and giggled quietly. ".AWESOME! Bones, you are so cool." Parker slid off the chair and walked over to her, raising his hand for a high-five. She was proud that she had already learned what this meant and smiled broadly, bringing their hands together, creating a loud clap. "It does feel rather invigorating. But I have a feeling Booth will strike back with something." She shook her head and began to clean up. Parker giggled. "Probably, but whatever it is, you'll probably surprise him again." With that said, Parker walked off into the den, still giggling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After the cookies were done, they we're moved to a tray and set on the coffee table to share amongst the three of them as they all settled down for movies. Parker had insisted on staying up later, but by 9:30 he was asleep between the two of them. He had his head in Brennan's lap. How he had managed to slip down that far and curl up was beyond Booth. He chuckled softly and moved his son's feet and stood up. "Sorry." He whispered as he gently picked the sleeping boy up into his arms and moved him to the smaller couch. Booth then covered him up and tucked him in, before kissing him softly on the top of his head.

Brennan had watched silently, smiling softly at Parker as he slept soundly. Her eyes moved to Booth as he sat back down beside her and turned slightly to look at her. "You're welcome to sleep in my bed." Booth said in a low voice. Brennan shook her head. "No, No. Sleeping on the couch would be bad for your back. I can sleep here." She replied. "Who said I had to sleep on the couch…?" Booth watched Brennan look at him incredulously and he laughed quietly. "I'm kidding, Bones." he shook his head as he laughed more. Brennan narrowed her eyes at him and grinned. "You are not funny." She folded her arms and tried not to smile, but failed miserably.

"The smile on your face says otherwise." Booth remarked, giving her a 'Boothty' grin. Brennan rolled her eyes. "Before I go to sleep, I still have gifts in the car." "Don't worry. I'll get them up before everyone wakes up." Booth smiled and stood up slowly. "Are you sure you want to sleep here? Really, I don't mind you sleeping in my bed and I'll take the couch." He looked down at her, waiting for an answer. "I'm sure, thank you. I'll be just fine here." Brennan watched Booth disappear into his room and then return minutes later with a pillow and a thick comfortable looking blanket. He set the pillow on one end of the couch and then the folded blanket beside it. "My door is open, here's the remote…" Booth turned to leave, but paused a moment. Turning back slowly, he smiled and kissed the top of Brennan's head softly. "Merry Christmas Bones." And with that, he walked back into his bedroom, leaving a confused, but smiling Brennan.

She quietly made her way to her overnight bag and got out her sweatpants and t-shirt and took them into the bathroom to change. The t-shirt was just a plain white one that fit her just right, and her sweatpants we're slim and comfortable, hugging her curves in all the right places. Once dressed for bed, she tip toed back out and stuck her clothes into her bag and then made herself comfortable on the couch. She didn't expect sleep to come, but once her head hit the pillow and she pulled the large blanket over her, she felt her eyes drooping.

She found herself snuggling into the blanket and curling up. It smelled like Booth. Even the pillow smelled like him. Booth never wore cologne. She remembered him telling her that, because it was 'perfume', but Booth didn't need cologne. He had his own natural cologne. She wasn't sure if it was the soap he used, or what, but he always smelled good, And his scent seemed to have rubbed off onto the blanket and pillow. Her mind began to wander and then she was stuck inside it. Stuck in the movie playing in her head.

His arms we're wrapped around her waist and their bodies we're pressed together as she scooted closer and rested her head on his bare chest. A smile creased her lips as the sound of his heart began to grace her ears. She could feel his abs and soft skin as her fingers trailed softly down his chest and abdomen, tracing hearts into his skin every now and then. Once his hand slid up her shirt and his fingers caressed her back, she was now completely gone into dream world.

Booth slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the alarm clock. 3am. He yawned and quietly got up, making his way into the den. He glanced over at both couches, smiling at the two of the people he cared for most, each sleeping peacefully. Nodding in a satisfactorily way, he tip toed to the door, grabbing Brennan's car keys that sat on the counter and then quietly opened the door. He returned 10 minutes later with lots of gifts and he was making a mental note to fuss at Bones for getting he and Parker way too many gifts. Booth piled the gifts under the tree and then hurried to shut and lock the door once more.

Once everything was settled, Booth returned to his room. As he crawled back in bed and closed his eyes, it didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

…_Brennan's breath caught in her throat as Booth planted soft slow kisses down her neck and collar bone. She slowly surveyed the muscled body over her and took in each mark, each curve, and each indentation. Booth had such amazing symmetry and bone structure. She reveled in the feeling of their bare bodies pressing together, his hands trailing her curves and exploring her body with such vigor, yet he was so gentle to her touch. His lips had made their way back to hers, kissing her with all the love and passion he could. Their tongues collided, and his hands continued to tease her body, only making her ache for more. She pulled him closer, wrapping one leg around him and letting her hands run down his chest. As his body pressed closer, suddenly it all stopped-_ "Bones! Wake up! Merry Christmas!"

Parker's voice cracked through her dreams until the images we're gone, and she opened her eyes and shot up. "…Yeah…Merry Christmas…" She tried to smile, wishing she could go back to sleep for another hour. 'You couldn't have stayed asleep for at least 30 more minutes? I would have liked to finish that dream.' She thought as she yawned. Booth's voice finally popped into her head. "Bones…Bones…Helloooo?" Booth smirked, staring at her. "Yes? What? I'm sorry…" She shook her head and then looked at him. Her cheeks flushed red as she got a flashback of her dream. "Merry Christmas, Bones. You okay?" He chuckled, stretching and cracking his body. "Yes…I-I just need coffee." She mumbled, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter. Parker was talking 90 miles a minute to the two of them, but Brennan hadn't heard a word he said since he woke her up. She really needed that coffee…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Here, Bones! Open mine first!" Parker picked up a large decorated box with a bow tied around it and excitedly placed it in her lap. "Wow, Parker this is a rather large box! I wonder what it is." Brennan raised her brows and grinned. The box wasn't too heavy, it was actually lighter than one thought it would be. "Well, open it already!" Parker stood in front of her with a grin on his face. Booth chuckled as he watched the two of them. He was sitting in the recliner. "Calm down, bud. Bone's hasn't finished her coffee." Brennan pulled the end of the bow and watched as it came un-laced. She then slowly lifted the lid and peaked inside. A smile spread across her lips as she stuck her hands inside the box and pulled out a slightly misshapen skull. It was made out of papier-mâché. It was pretty well done. Brennan slowly turned it around, surveying it carefully, until she came to the back of it. There near the bottom, she read in Parker's messy handwriting, "Merry Christmas, Bones! Love, Parker" And then it was dated Christmas day. Parker couldn't take her silence. "Well!" He burst out. Brennan laughed a little. "I love it, Parker. Did you make this? It's very well done! I can't wait to put it on display in my office." She watched Parker's grin grow wide as he beamed with pride. "I sure did make it! As soon as the art teacher said we we're working with Papier-mâché, I knew exactly what I was gonna do. I kinda freaked her out though. She said skulls we're dark." He sort of shrugged at the end. Brennan frowned. "They are not dark…Well, I love it, Parker. Thank you so much for thinking of me." Brennan grinned and carefully set her gift safely back into it's box and set it aside.

Parker played Santa, handing out gifts and setting aside his own. "Here dad, open this! It's from Bones" Parker handed him a thin rectangular box and then went and sat on the floor to look over his gift stash. Booth shook the box and then raised a brow at Brennan. "You really didn't have to get me anything, Bones." "Of course I did, it is the tradition of this holiday. And, I wanted to." Brennan smiled and nodded her head to the box. "Open it." She said. Booth smirked and gave her a look as he lifted the lid. A laugh erupted from Booth as he lifted up 6 pairs of crazy colored toe socks. "These are great, Bones! And look, they even have toes, I can't wait to wear these to work." He grinned, still laughing as he set them back in their box. "I thought you needed some new ones, and I wasn't sure on weather I should have gotten plain or toe socks. I figured that you would want to try the toe socks." She smiled, satisfied that Booth liked his present.

Booth was about to speak when he heard his cell phone go off. It vibrated against the kitchen counter and he quickly stood up and walked briskly to answer it. "Merry Christmas, this is Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes as she heard him, smiling. Suddenly she felt Parker's arms wrap around her. "Bones! Thank you, Thank you SO much! I've always wanted an Xbox!" The boy hugged her tight, not even trying to contain his excitement. "If you open up more of your gifts…You'll see it comes with games. The nerd at the store said you would like them." She watched as Parker raced back over to is presents, ripping open the paper.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second, Hannah." Booth looked over at Brennan with a tense look on his face. "Bones! You bought him an Xbox? Do you know how expensive those are!" Bones frowned. "It's not expensive for me, and besides…I know you're just as excited as he is about it. Apparently for boys it doesn't matter the age, video games never get old." Booth was about to respond when he heard the Hannah on the other line. "Temperance is there? What is she doing there? I thought Parker didn't like anyone to ruin his Christmas with you, And-" Hannah rambled on, and No matter how hard Booth tried he couldn't get a word in edge wise. "But she-….But Hannah…No, H-I-hello?" Booth snapped his cell phone shut and tried to keep his cool. It was Christmas, he would deal with it later. "Was that Hannah?" Brennan looked up from watching Parker open up more gifts. "Yeah…She said Merry Christmas." He gave her a sarcastic look and she frowned slightly. "That's not what she said, is it?" Booth shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not exactly in those words…She added another word in-between that I can't say in front of the kid…" Booth grabbed one of his presents and began to rip it open. His face lit up.

Brennan was about to ask further questions, but Booth interrupted her. "WHOA, IS THIS MODERN WARFAIR, BLACK OPS?" Brennan smirked and chuckled. "See? I told you…" Booth looked up and cleared his throat. "I mean…You really shouldn't have gotten something so expensive for him…" Booth set the game down and tried to look serious. "…That's pathetic, Booth." She shook her head, still smirking. "Alright…Fine. BONES YOU ARE AWESOME." Booth grinned his "boothy" grin and got on the floor next to Parker, showing him the game and checking out his. He looked like a little kid with his face all lit up and excited. They we're both talking excitedly and discussing what they would play first. Brennan just watched, a content smile on her face. "I am very awesome…" She thought, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Booth sat with his head in his hand in his usual booth at the Diner. It had been two days after Christmas. He and Parker, and Bones had had a wonderful time. He couldn't help but think about it as he waited for a conversation he was not looking forward to having. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table and stared out of the window. It was snowing little flurries. "Seeley…Seeley!" Hannah's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head, bringing his gaze to hers as she took a seat across from him.

She didn't look too happy. Booth sat up and leaned his back against the chair as he eyed her carefully. "How was your trip, Hannah?" he mused, trying to start off with small talk. She sighed and ran a hand through her thick blond hair. "It was fine, Seeley. Look…" Here it comes…Booth braced himself for a long, awkward conversation. "I don't know how I should feel about what happened. I left because I thought Parker wanted to spend time with you…" She paused as if to make sure Booth was listening. "I call and find out Temperance was there? What is REALLY going on between the two of you? I want the truth, Seeley." She gave him a hard stare, and Booth felt like she was trying to catch him on fire with her mind.

"Nothing is going on between us, Hannah. Parker invited her…He's just…grown close to her." He rubbed the back of his neck as Hannah continued to stare at him. "I see the way you look at her Seeley…The way she looks at you…" She fell silent, obviously wanting Booth to continue. "Look, Hannah. I'll admit, I was…I liked her, but she shot me down. I'm over it." What was he saying? He wasn't over it, they had kissed three times in the past couple of days. It was all completely unlike the both of them. Why was he just prolonging the inevitable? It was obvious Hannah wanted more action. "I don't believe you, Seeley." Her eyes we're glistening from unshed tears as she grabbed both his hands that rest on the table.

"I love you, and I know you love me…But I don't think it's the way I love you…You're still in love with Temperance, and Parker loves her." She looked down at the table, trying to keep her composure. Booth sighed heavily and lifted her chin with his hand. "I do care about you, Hannah, and I love you. But you're right. I wanted to be in love with you so badly that I just started lying to myself, and believing those lies. But since you've been gone, and we've spend some time apart, I've been able to think more clearly." He felt so guilty. Hannah nodded with a knowing look on her face and her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I understand, Seeley. I'm not the settling down type anyway, and you are. You deserve that. I still want to focus more on my career." She let go of his hands and stood up, watching as Booth did the same. Looking up at him, she smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's gonna take me some time to get over you. Thank you for everything, Seeley Booth." She now stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. He smiled warmly at her and hugged her tight. "Go get the big stories, and please be safe. I'll miss you. Take care." Booth kissed her forehead and released her from his embrace. She nodded, a small smile on her face as she turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she looked back one more time, and with a wave of her hand, she was gone.

"I'm really sorry about Hannah, Booth." Brennan now sat across from Booth and watched as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. Once he swallowed, he shook his head. "Don't be, Bones…It was for the best. Besides, I couldn't keep lying to myself. I didn't love her." Booth met her gaze, and they we're both silent for the longest time, never taking their eyes off of each other. Finally Brennan broke the silence. "Oh. I see. Well…What are you going to do now?" She reached over and snagged a fry from his plate and placed it in her mouth. Booth grinned softly. "Well," he started, placing his hands over Brennan's clasped ones that rest on the table. She felt her heart rate pick up as she stared at their hands. "I'm hoping to get closer to a certain beautiful scientist who has had my heart since they day I met her." He pulled on a charming smile as he eyed her carefully.

Brennan's cheeks flushed as she realized whom he was talking about. She had her eyes on their hands, and suddenly the flashback of her reoccurring dreams of she and Booth together popped into her head. This only made her cheeks redden more. She began to compartmentalize, and her face contorted in thought. Booth lifted her chin, a knowing look on his face. "Bones, don't think…Just feel." Their eyes locked, until Brennan looked away nervously. "I-I don't know what that means." She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked back up at Booth, who smirked only slightly. "What does your heart want, not your brain…" He kept his gaze on her. "That doesn't make sense, Booth. I can-" Booth cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Come with me." He stood up, pulling her up as well and set money on the table before he led them out the door.

"Why are we at the park, Booth?" Brennan looked up at him as they walked. Booth grabbed her hand lightly and stopped, causing her to suddenly stop as well. She turned around and looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "Just cause it's pretty with the snow." He replied, watching his breath as it clung to the cold crisp air. "Now, as I was saying before, at the Diner…" Booth grabbed both her hands in each of hers, and found her gaze. "I want you to feel this, don't think…" He searched her face for any recognition. "Feel what, Booth?" She questioned. Before she could say anything further, Booth crushed their lips together.

Booth waited for a reaction, hoping it was a good one. Brennan was surprised, but she didn't move away. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she parted her lips slightly, forcing her tongue into Booth's mouth. Booth eagerly allowed her entrance as he parted his own lips, their tongues colliding. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, while the other cupped her cheek. She definitely wasn't thinking, Brennan wasn't sure who was in control of her body, nor did she really care at this particular moment.

They kissed for several more minutes until they both needed to breathe. Their breath lingered in the crisp air as they both panted slightly, eyes locking on one another. "What did you feel?" Booth asked in a soft tone, keeping his grasp around her. Brennan bit her lower lip softly as she closed her eyes a moment. "I'm not sure, but I think it was good." Her eyes opened back up and she grinned at him. Booth smirked and rested his forehead against hers. "Do you feel like you want to do that again?" He questioned, a sly smile creasing his lips.

Without hesitation, Brennan had her lips against Booth's. Booth grinned into their kiss, greedily taking anything she'd give him. Pulling back once more, Brennan looked down and took a breath. "Are you sure about this, Booth? What about the FBI?" She gave him a worried look and he only looked back with reassurance in his eyes. "I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life. What about the FBI? They can't keep us apart, we have the highest crime solve rate. Don't worry about it. This is how everything is supposed to be." Booth kissed her lovingly, and she eagerly kissed him back, not being able to get enough of it. She couldn't remember a time she had been so happy. Booth smiled down at her, and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Temperance Brennan." He didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. He did love her, more than anything, but he didn't want to scare his Bones away now that he finally had her.

To his surprise, a warm smile graced her beautiful face as she stared into his eyes with the kindest look. "I love you too." It was like he was suddenly floating. Those words, they made his heart happy and he felt like he could burst with it. "You can't even begin to understand what those words, from your lips make me feel." He kissed her, this time more passionately than the time before, attempting to pour his whole heart into it, letting her know just how happy he had made him. She kissed him with just as much vigor, her hands running softly through his hair. As they both pulled back, Booth smiled. "Let's go to my place and cuddle up to a fire." Brennan's lips quirked and she nodded. "Okay." With a peck on the cheek, she released his neck only to grab his hand as they headed to a warm cozy rest of the day.

**THE END**


End file.
